


饲虎

by ururuparkinglot



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 一个个写出来太麻烦了, 总之有很多花式play, 所以就这样吧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ururuparkinglot/pseuds/ururuparkinglot
Summary: 血雾之里抓到了一个特殊的俘虏。水影的特使决定亲自来审讯他。最后一章是阿兔的配图。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 310





	1. 濒死幻觉

滴答，滴答。

天花板角落里渗出的水珠一颗颗滴落，发出单调的声音，经年累月之下在石板地上凿出小小的凹痕。从通气孔中透进来几缕微风，墙上的火炬轻轻摇曳，却无法为这阴冷潮湿的地下牢狱带来半点温暖。

血雾之里的重刑犯监牢里，两个人站在手腕粗细的铁栅栏外，打量着五天前被抓进来的木叶暗部。

三根铁索从头顶上方垂下，末端的铁环扣在银发俘虏的双手手腕与脖子上，恰到好处的高度让他即使在昏迷中也不得不站直身体，微微踮起脚，否则便会因咽喉受到压迫而窒息。扣住手腕的铁环内部带有细小的尖刺，想要不被刺伤就必须始终高举着胳膊，悬空在铁环中央；但在经过了数十个小时不间断的拷问之后，筋疲力竭的俘虏显然已经顾不上这么多了。丝丝缕缕的血从皮肤与铁环相接触的部位滑落，流过他伤痕累累的手臂，苍白与鲜红衬托着彼此，触目惊心。

俘虏半低着头，银发湿漉漉的垂落下来，分不清是冷汗还是被泼上去的水。他戴着封印瞳术所专用的黑色眼罩，一直遮挡起来的下半张脸暴露在外面，嘴角一处淤青，下唇血迹斑斑。上身近乎赤裸，暗部的马甲早在搜身时便被剥去，穿在里面的紧身无袖衫被鞭子抽得稀烂，只剩下几块勉强相连的碎布片，挂在他遍布刑讯痕迹的身体上。腰部以下浸在水中，看不到下身的情况，但想来也好不到哪儿去。

“他受过专业且全面的反拷问训练，单纯的疼痛无法令他说出半个字。”雾隐暗部的刑讯队长说，“俘虏的意志十分坚定，精神力同样强得可怕，我们也对他施行了暗室禁闭、剥夺睡眠甚至水刑，可他还是一声不吭，没有半点屈服的迹象。”说到最后，连他的声音中都带了几分佩服。

“不要做得太过火，以免留下什么永久性伤害。”另一人冷冷说道。他穿着黑色的和服，从胸口到下巴都缠裹着层层绷带。虎纹面具遮盖住了他的面容，蓬乱的长发披在身后。“我记得水影大人是这样交代过的？”

“呃……确实如此。”黑衣人过分粗糙嘶哑的声音令刑讯队长不禁缩了下肩膀。他看向这名水影大人的特使，谨慎地斟酌着措辞。“可是您也知道，半个月来大家都憋着一肚子火……这家伙所率领的小队在村子里足足暗杀了五名我们的上忍，还差点让他们大摇大摆地逃出了主岛。之后在围捕他的过程之中，我们又折损了十名以上的中忍及暗部，要不是他伤势过重，又耗尽了查克拉，恐怕这个人数还要增加。眼看着罪魁祸首就在眼前，忍不住下手就重了些。”

黑衣人没有说话。

“特使大人。”上前一步，刑讯队长试探着开口，“依我看来，再审问下去也不会有什么结果了。虽然他知道很多木叶内部的珍贵情报，但是很遗憾，我们并不具备像山中一族那样读取大脑的秘术。挖下那只写轮眼留作研究，然后就杀掉他吧。”

“你们已经用过所有的手段了？”黑衣人突然问，声音中莫名透着一丝古怪。

“这个嘛……事实上，还有最后一类没有尝试。”刑讯队长迟疑了一下后回答。“您知道的……就是那个方面的手段。您也说了不要造成永久性伤害，所以……”

强暴。羞辱。性意味的虐待。践踏受刑者的尊严，将他从内到外彻底毁掉。

刑讯队长看向牢房中的俘虏，脸上流露出一丝不忍。即使是敌人，双手又沾满了己方战友的鲜血，但是作为一名身心双重的强者，这位年轻的暗部队长依旧得到了他的敬意。所以他希望能在更加残酷的处置降临之前，给对方一个痛快。

黑衣人突然转身，向外面大步走去。刑讯队长回过神来，错愕地望向他的背影。“……大人？”

“给他止血，然后送到最底层的囚室。”特使头也不回地命令道，“从现在起，他的事情由我接管。”

* * *

从混沌中苏醒，旗木卡卡西缓缓睁开双眼。

他觉得自己应该是死了。五天四夜的连续审讯，能够撑下来、并且从始至终守口如瓶，半句不该说的都没有说，就连他本人都觉得不可思议。或许人的承受极限真的是无穷无尽的。

任务成功了，现在天藏和鼬他们应该已经带着情报，成功回到了木叶。这是卡卡西唯一关心的事情，至于他自己是生是死，抑或生不如死，倒都是次要的了。反正他早已活在地狱之中，从玖辛奈和水门牺牲的那一天起，从琳被他亲手杀死的那一天起，从带土替他抵挡了那块大石，把写轮眼送给他的那一天起；反正他已经做了自己所能做的一切，忍者的生活常伴着鲜血与死亡，工具用久了总有一天会坏掉，这是世间颠扑不破的真理。

死亡之于他来说只是解脱。他终于可以去见他所爱的那些人了。他欠他们每个人一句抱歉，慰灵碑前的悔恨之言终究缺乏诚意，而现在，他终于可以将这两个字当面说出口了。

他甚至开始期待起和他们重聚的那一刻。

眼前亮起光芒，模糊的视线逐渐转为清晰。卡卡西坐起身来，他感觉不到半点疼痛，或许这就是他已经死了的另一个有力证据。他四下环顾，前后左右都是白茫茫的一片，看不到任何其他的东西。

这里是哪儿？生与死的夹缝之间吗？他要如何到达亡者的世界——

“卡卡西，你不专心。”

身后突然响起一个声音，浑厚低沉，不复曾经的清脆响亮，却仍旧依稀能听出儿时的声线。那声音的主人紧贴在他的耳畔低语，呼出的湿润热气喷在他的颈间。

出于忍者的本能，几乎是在对方开口的一瞬间，卡卡西已经抬起右臂，曲起手肘，准备重重击向身后人的肋下。但随后他却认出了说话者的身份；双眼猛地睁大，他的动作僵在半空中，心跳与呼吸仿佛也在同一时间猝然停止。

**——他是……**

声音的主人发出低低的笑声，胸腔的震动透过两人紧贴的身体传导过来——卡卡西此时才注意到，自己和对方居然都是全身赤裸着的。一条手臂从后方伸出，覆上他悬在空中的胳膊，温柔、却不容拒绝地掰开他紧握的拳头，手指插入他的指缝之间，与他十指相扣。

那个人低头亲吻他的后颈，发出响亮的吮吻声。又直又硬的短发扎着他的肩膀，带起一阵酥麻的刺痒。另一只手臂从卡卡西的腋下穿过，环住他的腰，手指顺着腹肌的线条跳舞般地一路向上，来到胸口，按住一边挺起的肉粒，用指腹揉捏搓弄。

卡卡西仰起脸，目光茫然地盯着上空，呼吸变得急促。他坐在那儿，一动不动，任由身后人肆意抚摸自己的身体。那个人操纵着他放低手臂，来到自己的下身处，引导着他张开五指，握住已经抬头的阴茎。

“才摸了下乳头就半硬了吗……你还真是心急啊。”身后人再次低笑起来，包住卡卡西的手，开始上下套弄他的性器。起初动作很慢，待到前端的小孔颤巍巍地吐出液体，将两个人的手指都弄得一片滑腻，便渐渐加快了节奏。玩弄他乳头的另一只手也变换了策略，用两根手指夹住那红肿坚硬的小东西，稍稍用力向外揪扯，时而又去用指甲的边缘戳刺。

“哈啊……哈……”卡卡西喘息起来。他彻底瘫坐在了身后人的怀抱中，将头更加向后仰去，献祭般地露出脆弱的脖颈。身后人知趣地借出了肩膀，偏过头去亲吻他的脖子和下巴，伸出舌头舔舐他上下滑动的喉结。

透过眼角的余光，卡卡西看到一丛四处支棱的黑色短发埋首在自己颈间，熟悉的发色几乎要刺痛他的双眼。嘴唇微颤着，他满怀虔诚、小心翼翼地说出那个名字——

**“带土……”**

过往无数个不眠的夜晚，当他孤单时，当他痛苦时，当他悔恨时，他低声念着这个名字，企盼着能从中再汲取一些力量，支撑他迎来又一个黎明，坚持着活下去。在少数极端的状况下，当他的情绪与神智濒临崩溃的边缘，选择以平常绝对不会采取的手段来麻痹自己，当他独自一人蜷缩在床上，被子下面的身体不着片缕，股间一片濡湿粘腻；他怀着亵渎了信仰的负罪心和隐秘快感，在意乱情迷之中念出这个名字，幻想着有人能应答，有人会应答。

而这一次，似乎他的幻想终于成真了。

“嗯，我在。”带土的声音沉稳而可靠，带着令人熨帖的安心感，“我在这，卡卡西。”

卡卡西发出一声长长的、满足的叹息。他不再说话，闭上眼睛，继续在带土的引领下抚慰自己的下体。

自渎的速度越来越快，手指律动间发出咕叽咕叽的水声。卡卡西的性器越发坚硬火热，在掌中突突弹动着，即将喷发。眼看着他就要达到高潮，带土却突然加大了握力，并且用拇指坏心眼地堵住了顶端的小口。

“等我，我想和你一起。”带土在他耳边诱哄，用牙齿轻咬他的耳垂，“不许先射出来，好不好？”

“嗯……”卡卡西听话地点头，在带土松开手后继续握着自己的阴茎，接替对方用指腹堵住铃口。带土稍稍拉开两人的距离，在背后轻推了他一把，卡卡西会意地前倾身体，摆成跪趴着的姿势，腰部下沉，双腿分开。

一双手抓住了那两团肉，用力揉捏几下，向两边掰开，露出藏在臀缝中的小穴。然后一个湿润又柔软的东西贴了上来，先是沿着皱褶描画了一圈，然后加大了力道，试图挤入那紧窄的入口。

“……带……带土！”意识到那是什么，卡卡西蓦地瞪大了双眼，一开口声音都打着颤，音调奇怪地高了一个八度。“别……别，不行，那……那里太……啊啊！”

舌头又向里探入几分，舌尖灵活地戳弄着内壁。异样的感觉顺着脊柱盘绕而上，瞬间传达至大脑，卡卡西的理智顿时一败涂地，溃不成军，没有说完的话语也变成了一连串破碎的呻吟。上身彻底软了下来，他侧头枕在自己的左臂上，张着嘴低低喘气，右手依旧忠实地禁锢着自己的性器。

那双手在他的屁股和大腿上情色地抚摸着。又舔弄了一阵，带土支起身来，换成两根手指探入卡卡西的体内，借着唾液的润滑继续抽插扩张。“这是第一次，所以准备工作一定要做好。”他说，“等以后做得多了，只要我伸手一摸，卡卡西的后面自己就会流水，到那时就不用这么麻烦了。”

他用聊天一样的语气将这种话大大咧咧地说了出来，反倒令卡卡西越发觉得羞耻，后穴也不由自主地缩紧。带土将手指拔出来，在他的屁股上拍了一掌。“放松！”

卡卡西顺从地照做。带土调整了一下自己的姿势，跪在他的身后，扶住自己早就高高翘起的性器，把前端抵在那微微翕张的穴口上，挑逗似的顶进去一小点再抽出来，如此重复。“想不想我干进来，卡卡西？”他恶劣地发问，“想你就求我。”

“想。”卡卡西毫不犹豫地说，“带土，求你干我。”他一边这样回答着，一边在带土下一次顶入的时候主动身体向后，试图将那根阳物吞得更深。

没想到他会如此干脆直接，带土的身体猝然僵住。“……操死你算了！”回过神来，他低骂一声，掐住卡卡西的腰，一口气撞了进去，整根没入身下人的体内。

“……呜！”带土的肉棒又长又粗，野蛮地破开挤在一起的肠道，一直顶到了手指无法触及的地方。如此粗暴的侵犯之下，先前草草的几下扩张根本没有起到任何作用，卡卡西疼得眼前一黑，猛地扬起头，发出一声压抑的呜咽。剧痛令他的阴茎跟着疲软下来，即使不握着，一时间也不会很快射精了。

但卡卡西却不在乎。带土的性器正埋在他的身体里，他们正做着这世上最亲密的事，这个认知足以给他带来身心上巨大的双重满足。和被带土所填满的快乐相比，被撑开的疼痛完全可以忽略不计——更何况这疼痛是带土所给予的。

他将满怀喜悦地承受，并甘之如饴。

带土开始在他的体内进出。先是缓慢地抽送了几下，待到感觉不那么滞涩之后便加快了速度，越来越快，力道也越来越猛，像是打桩一样狠狠地凿进卡卡西的身体，双丸拍打在他的屁股上发出“啪啪”的响声。

“感觉到了吗……卡卡西？”带土弯腰去亲吻他汗湿的背，舌尖沿着脊柱一节节舔舐，最后来到他的后颈，用带着情欲的喑哑声音在他的耳边低语。“你的里面好热，紧紧地吸着我，一会儿都不舍得放我离开。你被我干得开始流水了，我继续干下去，你流的水也会越来越多，暖乎乎地泡着我的肉棒，那滋味别提会有多舒服。”

“带土……”卡卡西被他顶得身体向前一拱一拱的，在喘息间呻吟着开口，“让我……转过来……我想……想看看你……”

身后的凶猛操干停了下来。带土拖着卡卡西向后坐去，性器从他的体内退出一半。一边的脚踝被握住，卡卡西配合着带土的动作，保持着两人相连的姿势，艰难地翻过身来，面向带土。

他终于看到了他的英雄。

二十岁的带土身材高大，宽肩窄腰，肌肉结实有力，浑身上下无一处不透出性感的气息。他依旧留着利落的短发，脸上干干净净，没有任何伤疤，双眼完好，嘴角的微笑阳光帅气。他垂眼俯视着卡卡西，目光缱绻，眼中仿佛带着深情与爱意。

视线在刹那间朦胧，眼前的带土变成了水波中模糊不清的色块。心脏抽紧，喉咙口发堵，喷涌爆发的情绪尽数郁积在胸膛，压得卡卡西近乎窒息。

“对不起……”他哽咽着，多年不曾流出的眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，又很快有更多的泪水充满眼眶，“对不起，带土，对不起……”

**对不起，你因我而死。**

**对不起，我杀了琳。**

**对不起，我没能完成你的托付，没能守护与你的约定。**

**我是个一事无成的废物。**

他颤抖着伸出手去，想要碰触那个自己朝思暮想的人，指尖却又在与对方的脸相距不过半寸的地方迟疑起来；悬停片刻，卑微地蜷缩下去。

可带土却握住了卡卡西的手。他亲吻着卡卡西的手指，将指尖含入口中吸吮。他俯下身去，双手捧住卡卡西的脸，轻吻他左眼上的伤疤，舔去他的泪水。

“你不需要向我道歉，卡卡西。”他温柔地说，“救你，把我的眼睛送给你，是我自己的选择；借你的手自杀，是琳的选择。你已经尽力了，你做得足够多了。”

**“不要再把不属于自己的责任背在肩上了。”**

这些话语对于卡卡西来说无异于救赎。

双臂环住带土宽厚的脊背，牢牢收紧。卡卡西将手指插入带土的发间，抓住他的头发，按着他的脑袋向下，张开双唇与他接吻。唾液交换，呼吸粘连，舌与舌激烈纠缠，如同两条蛇盘绕在一起共舞。

卡卡西将双腿盘在带土腰间，努力抬起臀部，将他的性器吞得更深。“继续操我，带土，”额头相抵，他凝视着那双近在咫尺的黑眼睛，哑声开口，“把我操到射出来。”

听到这露骨的邀请，带土的呼吸顿时变得急促，眼眸深处亮起富有侵略性的光，危险的猩红若隐若现。他无言地拥住卡卡西，下身再次卖力地挺动起来，一下下凶狠地捣入他身体深处。

酸麻的快感夹杂着抽痛在体内快速累积，似乎所有的神经末梢都聚集到了那一处，除此之外他再也感觉不到任何东西。双拳紧握身体颤抖，卡卡西仰着头喘气，双眼大睁，目光涣散。

他现在觉得自己应该是还没死透，所以在濒死之际出现了这样的幻觉；因为是幻觉，所以喜欢着琳的带土才会原谅他的一切罪过，才会与他做这种事情。

但是这一切也都没有关系了。哪怕是幻觉，他也愿意自欺欺人地沉浸在里面，尽可能地延长这份虚假的温暖。

他的性器被夹在两人的小腹中间，在没有任何直接抚慰的情况下，仅凭着偶尔的摩擦就再度硬了起来。这一次的高潮无人阻拦，精液喷出洒在两人紧贴的胸口上。后穴无意识地绞紧，带土闷哼一声，又重重操干了几下，也紧接着射了出来。

被体内射精的瞬间，卡卡西用仿佛要将带土勒死的力道将他紧紧抱住，与他耳鬓厮磨，在他的耳畔无声呐喊。

**——我爱你，我爱你啊。**

高潮的余韵终于散去，两个人都慢慢地放松下来。带土退出卡卡西的身体，亲昵地吻了吻他的唇角，然后用手盖住他的眼睛。

“睡吧，卡卡西。”他说，“睡吧。”

卡卡西依言闭上了眼睛。他感到自己的五感开始变得迟钝，渐渐连带土、连自己的存在都感受不到了。不知道这种状态还要维持多久，他深陷在这片虚无之中，昏昏欲睡，直到——

后颈处突然传来的剧痛将他从幻术中拽回现实。

周身的伤痛在一刹那爆发，即使卡卡西及时反应过来，死死咬住下唇，依旧发出了一声不受控制的哀鸣。席卷四肢百骸的痛苦让他的思维出现了短暂的空白，足足过了七八秒钟，意识才终于回归他的身体。

他依旧身处血雾之里地下刑牢之中，查克拉被封住，头上戴着眼罩。但现在的情况又与之前略有不同；他的衣服被尽数剥光，双臂高举悬吊起来，手指牢牢捆在一起。膝弯处套着皮环，双腿被强迫向两边大角度分开，私处毫无保留地暴露在外。

“对于刚才幻术中的款待还满意吗，旗木卡卡西？”身后的人松了嘴。他伸出舌头，舔了下那处渗着血的齿痕，然后凑近到俘虏耳畔，用嘶哑的、充满恶意的声音说道。“没想到你的潜意识居然会投射出这样的东西，还真是让我大开眼界……”

从天堂一瞬间坠入地狱，不过如是。

心沉入万丈谷底，卡卡西不由自主地战栗起来，也不知是出于寒冷，还是出于什么别的东西。坚固的理智防线被以最意外、最狡猾、最残忍的方式攻破，他茫然无措地转动着头，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，仿佛已经方寸大乱。

可这名新来的刑讯者却并不打算就此收手。

“写轮眼卡卡西，名声响彻五大国的复制忍者。我还以为是多了不起的人，原来也只不过是个喜欢被男人干屁股的下贱货色。”那人从卡卡西的身后离开，绕了半圈来到他的面前；伸出手去，用力钳住卡卡西的下颌，强迫他正脸面向自己。

“所以，”声音突然靠近，紧贴在俘虏的耳边，用充满嘲弄与讥讽的腔调说出一个名字。“ **那个黑头发的男人……他就是宇智波带土了？** ”


	2. 爱欲毁灭

**——我真想毁了他。**

带土注视着卡卡西。在他问出那句话后，银发暗部的身体微不可察地颤了一下，喉结动了动，却没有说出半个字来。

他打量着他的俘虏。卡卡西被他钳住下颌，嘴巴微微张开轻喘着气，舌尖若隐若现。双唇发白，上面带着一个个血点，全都是在竭力忍痛时被咬破的痕迹。

看着卡卡西这副饱受蹂躏的样子，带土却觉得自己血脉贲张。强烈的施虐欲在心中一波波地高涨，想要变本加厉地欺负他，折磨他，让他变得更凄惨，更狼狈，展现出更加窘迫不堪的模样来。

反正这都是卡卡西的错。是他死守着保护同伴的愚蠢信条，被可笑的牺牲精神所驱使，所以才会落到现在这个地步。

**是他自找的。**

在心里恶狠狠地这样说着，带土身体前倾，粗暴地吻了上去。舌头毫不客气地在卡卡西的口腔中横扫，他含住那片伤痕累累的嘴唇，故意用力嘬弄，直至嘴里尝到了铁锈般的味道。卡卡西疼得瑟缩起来，本能地伸出舌头，想要将入侵口中的物体推挤出去，却被带土反过来用舌尖勾住，与他激烈纠缠在一起。

带土的手指下面，卡卡西下颌的肌肉在颤抖着，他终于挣脱了那只手的钳制，牙齿重重地咬合下去。尽管带土的反应已经很快了，但他还是没来得及完全从卡卡西的嘴里撤出，舌头左边被咬了一下，更加浓烈的血腥味在两个人的口中弥漫开来。

疼痛没有让带土退却，反倒越发激起了他的凶性。手指一使劲，他卸掉了卡卡西的下巴，重新野蛮地侵入对方的口腔，另一只手也抚上卡卡西的胸膛，用戴着手套的拇指按住乳头狠狠揉弄。

终于分开的时候，卡卡西已是满嘴鲜红，混着唾液从合不上的嘴角流下。带土吐了口带血的唾沫，指头蘸着卡卡西嘴里的血抹在他的唇上，看着那一抹虚假的红色，总算感觉满意了几分。

他再次凑上前去，双手环住卡卡西的腰，握住两瓣臀肉大力揉捏，下身也贴了过来，隔着和服将两人半抬头的性器靠在一起摩擦。

“你装什么？”他嘲讽地说，“我还以为不是宇智波带土你就硬不起来呢，这不也是被我玩了两下就起反应了？”

他的声带本来就受到了损伤，现在又刻意压低了声音，已经基本听不出和曾经、和幻术中的自己有什么相似之处。带土这样说着，指尖顺着卡卡西的臀缝一路滑下去，在微微湿润的穴口上按压。“后面也开始流水了。其实只要有根棍子能捅进去，无论是谁，甚至是不是活物，你都无所谓的吧？”

卡卡西的脸上泛起羞耻的红色。之前在幻术中所经历的一切虽然是假的，可那强烈的快感却依旧残留在他的脑海之中，并且对他的身体造成了影响。他努力将上身后仰，想要避开带土，但是全身悬空的姿势却让他根本找不到支撑点，只能继续被动地承受着带土的亵玩。

“我记得……”带土再次贴上他的耳边，以充满恶意的口吻说道，“那个宇智波带土，他死的时候只有十二三岁吧？他把写轮眼送给你，是因为当你是他的朋友吧？结果你却只想着被他干吗？你说如果他地下有知，知道你对他抱着那样淫乱下流的心思，时刻渴望着把他的肉棒塞进你的屁股里，他会怎么想呢？会不会觉得你是个不知廉耻的变态？”

这些话无疑对卡卡西造成了巨大的杀伤力。他虚弱地摇着头，合不拢的嘴巴无法说话，只能发出“啊啊”的哀鸣。见状，带土露出了冷笑；即使无人看见，他也让自己的表情尽可能地展现出更多的轻蔑和不屑，就像这样便能忽视掉心脏处传来的沉闷感觉。

**从什么时候起，我的名字，居然变成了你最大的软肋。**

他抬起手，像是摸宠物一样爱抚着卡卡西的后颈，手指插入潮湿的发丝之间。

“没关系，我给你一个为自己澄清的机会……”他说着，手指猛地收紧，将卡卡西扯得脑袋向后仰去，语气也蓦地残忍起来，“证明你是一个对着谁都能发情的贱货。”

* * *

卡卡西对山药汁过敏，这是十岁那年在外面野营时，带土所了解到的事情。

这条信息在他二十岁的时候派上了用场。

一拃长的生山药被削了皮，不顾俘虏的无力抵抗，带土将它慢慢地插进了卡卡西的体内，只露出一小截在外面，用医用胶带在末端固定。他的手里拿着另一根去皮的山药，在卡卡西的身上不轻不重地敲打，重点照顾乳头、阴茎、囊袋等敏感部位，还有对方遍布全身的大小伤口。

脱臼的下巴被接了回去，但是为了防止卡卡西再咬伤自己，带土给他戴上了口枷。铁制的圆环外面包裹着一层橡胶，将卡卡西的嘴整个撑开，舌根受到空气刺激分泌出更多的唾液，无法控制地从唇边溢出来，滴落在地上。

山药的效果立竿见影。卡卡西的皮肤本来就白，经受过拷问之后更是呈现出失血的苍白，但是在山药汁的刺激之下却开始泛起诱人的红。带土知道他现在一定很不好受，伤口上虽然之前抹了止血的药膏，但创口并没有愈合，被山药碰过之后就会加倍地痛痒起来。

当然，最难熬的还是被插入身体里的那一根。带土看得出卡卡西在竭力忍耐，他的呼吸急促而紊乱，大张开的双腿紧紧地绷着，脚趾伸开又蜷起，大腿根一直在不住地发颤。

“忍得这么辛苦……”带土用手指轻轻划过那片战栗的肌肤。他戴着手套，布料上也沾着山药汁，一摸上去卡卡西顿时颤抖得更加厉害。但带土却做出了更过分的举动——五指环住手里的那根山药捋了几下，等掌心沾满了汁水后，他便将其丢到一边，握住卡卡西的性器，不紧不慢地套弄起来。

卡卡西发出尖锐的抽气声，头猛地向后仰去，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。

“你还能撑多久呢？”带土扯下了医用胶带。他握住那根山药棍的底端，一下一下地捣进卡卡西的身体里，起初是缓慢的小幅度抽插，渐渐越来越快，幅度也越来越大。

“呃呃呃——！！”前后夹击之下，卡卡西越发卖力地挣扎起来，口中发出痛苦的呻吟声。他的两只脚在空中胡乱地踢蹬着，双手紧握住镣铐，吊住手臂的铁链被弄得哗哗作响。同时却又不由自主地扭动着腰，一边迎合着操干自己的那根棍子的节奏，一边一下下地将性器送进带土的手里。

“真想摘下这眼罩，竖一面镜子，让你看看自己这副浪得没边的样子。”带土说。他没忘了要扮演好一名普通审讯者的角色，说出了既定的台词。“很羞耻吧？很想赶紧结束这一切吧？那现在愿意说出木叶的情报了吗？”

木叶。

听见这两个字，仿佛力量又重新回到了卡卡西的身上。那股撑着他挺过残酷拷问的、可怕的意志力又回来了，他强迫自己停下一切动作，将身体尽可能地放松，不再追逐带土所给予的官能快感。尽管呼吸依旧急促粗重，但是除此之外，对于带土的玩弄挑逗，他真的不再显露出半点其他的反应。

他的这副模样却激怒了带土。

**为了那个该死的村子，你什么都能做吗？什么都能忍受吗？心甘情愿地把自己当做工具，消耗品，可以被牺牲的一部分，奉献自我就这么令你满足吗？**

**这样的世界，这样的你……我不认同！！**

狂暴的怒火在心中翻腾，但这一次，带土却没有在明面上表露出分毫。他放开了卡卡西的分身，把山药也抽了出来。上面涂着亮晶晶的一层，也不知道是它本身的汁水还是肠液。

“我们来打个赌吧。”他说，慢条斯理地摘下手套，让他的俘虏听清布料摩擦的声音，“接下来我会用手指操你，如果你能忍住不射出来，那么我今天就放过你。”

“如果你射了……我就让你好好体验体验，在现实中被肉棒填满的感觉是什么样的。”

他调整了一下绞盘，让卡卡西的双腿被吊得更高，下身抬起，变成向前挺出的姿势。带土用一只手搂住卡卡西的腰，另一只手并起三根手指，捅进已经变得柔软的后穴里面。

湿热的内壁殷勤地吮吸着带土的手指，在他插入时欣喜若狂地缠绕上去，抽出时又恋恋不舍地挽留。卡卡西垂着头艰难喘息，山药棍所达到的长度远非手指所能比，浅处的不适被缓解，反而衬得深处更加瘙痒难耐。高涨的情欲燃烧着他的思维，侵蚀着他的理智，要不是戴着口枷无法说话，他真害怕自己会不顾一切地哭叫出声，恳求被侵犯，被占有。

带土加大了力道，手掌撞在卡卡西的会阴处发出啪啪的响声。卡卡西的胸口起伏得越来越快，后穴不住地紧缩着。高高翘起的性器流着水，随着带土指奸的节奏一晃一晃，啪啪地打在他自己的小腹上。他明显快要高潮了，但仅剩的羞耻心与意志力还在负隅顽抗；带土决定帮他一把。

他俯下身去，不再刻意压低声音，以幻术中的语气柔声开口：“射出来吧，卡卡西。”

后穴立刻死死地咬住了他的手指。卡卡西发出一声长长的呜咽，上身几乎拱成了一道弯弓，精液从性器顶端喷射出来，洒在带土的黑色和服上。带土再也忍不住了，他掀开下摆，掏出自己早就硬得发痛的阴茎，抽回手指直接操了进去。

“……！”卡卡西的高潮还没有结束，被他猛地这么一捅，呻吟声顿时哽在半路，身体剧烈地抽搐起来。带土被他夹得生疼，按着他的腰慢慢抽出，再一挺身重重顶入。如此几下之后卡卡西终于被他操开了，整个人彻底瘫软了下去，食髓知味的后穴有节奏地收缩着，温顺地吞吐他的肉棒。

“看看你……现在的样子！”带土在顶弄间恶狠狠地说道，“听到了吗？你在天国的同伴们在哭呢！不光是宇智波带土，还有那个被你杀死的女孩琳，四代目火影和他的妻子，你的父亲木叶白牙……他们都在天国看着你，看着你这副在男人身下扭着屁股挨操的模样！”

只有带土才知道怎样能让卡卡西最痛苦。提到活人只会给他坚持下去的力量，唯有提起死者才能戳中他心底糜烂的伤口。

“呜呜呜……！”果然，尽管已经筋疲力尽，但卡卡西还是再次拼命地挣扎起来，从喉咙中发出带着哭腔的悲鸣。带土把卡卡西抱了起来，让后者的大部分体重都压在两人相连的地方，这个姿势使他进入得更深，他的手按在卡卡西的后背上，指甲划开一处凝结的伤口，野蛮地刺入绽开的血肉中去。

“想解脱吗？”带土喘着粗气，双臂一次次托起卡卡西的身体，让他骑着自己的肉棒上下律动。之前用山药找出了卡卡西的敏感点，他的每一次侵入都会将顶端重重撞在那一处上面。“这个世界还有什么好留恋的？你爱着的宇智波带土已经死了，你向他发誓要保护的琳也死了，你所有重要的人全都死了。留下的只是空虚，绝望，还有虚伪的骗局。不过或许这就是你所想要的吧，你一直都很擅长自欺欺人，不是吗？”

带土按着卡卡西的后脑，迫使他低下头来，在他耳畔蛊惑地低语。“不如你再自欺欺人一下吧……把我当成他，怎么样？反正你被剥夺了视力，什么都看不到，只要在操着你的肉棒是真实的就行了，对不对？我甚至可以继续学着他的口吻说话……”

他舔弄着卡卡西汗湿的脖子，再次变换到在幻术中使用的语气。“卡卡西，我原谅你。”

“卡卡西，不要再痛苦下去了。”

“卡卡西，我想让你得到幸福。”

**“卡卡西，我爱你。”**

带土每说一句，卡卡西就狠狠颤抖一下。当带土说出最后三个字的时候，他的身体蓦地僵直，大腿根用力夹住了带土的腰，后穴痉挛般地绞紧，再次达到了高潮。带土也闷哼一声，将他死死地按向自己，将精液尽数注入卡卡西的体内。

他们维持着这个姿势，安静地站了一会儿。然后带土退了出来，低头整理好自己的衣服。

“呃呃……”头顶传来虚弱的声音。

带土抬起头。犹豫了一下，他伸出手，把口枷摘了下来。被撑开的时间太长了，卡卡西又张着嘴缓了一阵儿，才终于恢复了说话的能力。

“你不是他。”这是从被俘起到现在为止的五天之内，他所说的第一句话。

银发暗部的嗓音嘶哑，语气却极平淡，仿佛是在陈述一个再简单不过的事实。“无论你说什么……都无法取代他。任何人……任何事……都……不能……”

他的声音渐渐小了下去，头低垂下来，不动了。

带土沉默地看着卡卡西陷入昏迷。

“没错，”片刻后，他低声回答，“我不是他。你心中的那个宇智波带土已经死了。”

然后他解开套在卡卡西的双腿上的皮环，将对方从吊索上放了下来。他把这具伤痕累累的身躯抱在怀里，动作轻柔，就像是捧着世上最珍贵的宝物。

**——我多想好好爱他。**


	3. 诛心

卡卡西睁开双眼发现自己再次回到了那片白茫茫的幻境之中。

他现在正侧身躺在地上。有人躺在他的后面，胸膛和他的后背紧贴在一起，单手环住他的腰，一条腿毫不客气地插入他的双腿之间，姿势亲密又霸道。

“醒了？”他听见那个人的声音在耳边响起，说话时呼出的热气喷在他的后颈上。

卡卡西没有回答。他闭上了眼睛，双唇紧抿成一条直线。手指微抬，上面闪烁起细小而微弱的电弧，逐渐壮大，越发明亮；如同鸟群嘶鸣的声音响起的瞬间，他突然睁开眼来，飞快转身，将千鸟刺向身后的黑发青年——

啪！

他的手腕被对方轻而易举地抓住，指尖离赤裸的胸膛不过半寸距离。

“不许……”怒视着面前成年带土的幻象，卡卡西嘶声说，神情中愤怒并着憎恨，“不许再用他的样子来愚弄我！”

带土露出了冷笑。刹那间他的气质发生了翻天覆地的变化，不再阳光温暖，而是变得冰冷又黑暗，双眸中透出慑人的阴鸷光芒。

“你想做什么呢，卡卡西？”他慢条斯理地发问，“用千鸟杀了我吗？就像这样——”

在卡卡西惊恐的注视下，带土握住他的手腕，将千鸟送入了自己的心口。皮肉如摧枯拉朽般撕裂，鲜血四下迸溅，骨骼粉碎的声音清晰可闻。他的左眼开始流血，逐渐化作一个可怖的空洞，从脖子往下，右边的身体和手臂变得糜烂，脸上出现了一道道的疤痕，从额头一直覆盖到嘴角。他用那只血红的右眼瞪着卡卡西，声音嘶哑凄厉： **“就像你当年杀了琳那样！”**

卡卡西不由自主地战栗起来，穿过带土身体的手指痉挛般地抽搐着。

“看到了吗？”带土继续说道，以诅咒般的腔调，“你在我的胸口挖出了一个大洞，碾碎了我的心脏。我的血渗透进了你的指纹里面，从此永远都洗不掉了。这感觉是不是很熟悉？”

他怒吼起来。“我曾救了你的性命，把我的眼睛送给你，只求你替我保护好琳。可最后杀死她的不是别人，正是你！”

卡卡西的脸色越发惨白，面上痛苦之色更甚。毫无血色的嘴唇颤抖着，张张合合，却连半个音节都发不出来。最终他再次闭上了眼睛，一副放弃抵抗、任人宰割的样子。

“不辩解吗？”带土凑近他，“不说点什么来洗脱我对你的指控吗？”

“……我无话可说。”卡卡西低声说，从语气中透着心灰意冷的疲惫，“没有保护好琳是我的错。我没能守护和他的约定。”

听到卡卡西的回应，带土的表情似乎在一瞬间变得扭曲；但他很快就发出了嘲讽的哼声。“没错。从很久以前起，你就是个只会嘴上夸夸其谈的废物。”

他把卡卡西的手从自己胸前抽出，身体上损坏的部位渐渐复原，脸上的疤痕也消失不见。“你没能完成我的嘱托，现在又想杀了我，我得给你点惩罚。在这个幻术里面，我就是一切的主宰者……你明白这意味着什么吧？”

他说着，脸上露出了恶意的笑容。“现在，我要你自己抱住双腿，扒开屁股给我看。”

卡卡西猛地睁眼，难以置信地瞪着带土。更糟糕的是，他的身体已经开始违背他的意志，自主行动了起来——翻身仰躺，蜷起双腿向胸前弯折，手指抓住自己的屁股向两边扒开，把下体毫无保留地展露在带土的眼前。

维持着这个羞耻的姿势，卡卡西偏过头去，双目紧闭，红色从脸颊一路向下蔓延到了脖颈。可带土并不打算就这样轻易放过他。

“转过头来，不许闭眼，我要让你看着自己被玩弄的样子。”带土说，而卡卡西虽然脸上写满了挣扎与抗拒，却还是不得不服从他的命令。“接下来，再多一点刺激……”

他打了个响指。

“啪”的一声脆响，卡卡西的身体随之轻颤了一下。空气仿佛在突然间成了有实质的物体，每一丝微小的气流都变得清晰可感。他不得不屏住呼吸，因为就连呼出的气体拂过胸前，都会给他带来一阵难忍的酥痒。

而这时，带土则伸出一根手指，在他的腰侧轻轻划了一下。

“唔嗯……！”变了调的呻吟从口中溢出，回过神来卡卡西连忙闭紧嘴巴。他的眼中透出震惊的神情，不敢相信自己居然这样轻易就失去了控制。

“我把你的敏感度上调了整整一倍。”带土的手指继续向上，沿着卡卡西颤抖的躯体来到他的胸前，绕着乳头画圈。“想象一下吧……在这种情况下会发生什么有趣的事情？”

说着，在银发暗部惊慌失措的目光之中，他伸出另一只手，握住了对方微微抬头的性器。

被触碰的瞬间，卡卡西的上身高高弓起，从喉咙深处发出一声哀鸣。带土对此置若罔闻，不慌不忙地继续着自己的步骤，带着茧子的指腹爱抚揉捏着前端，用指甲边沿搔刮顶部微微张开的小孔，引诱它吐出更多的液体。

卡卡西的喘息声变得越发急促，听上去仿佛在啜泣。牙齿深深咬着下唇，他竭力想要遏制自己胸膛的起伏，身体却依旧遵照带土之前的指示，忠实地保持着奉献自己的姿势，只是手指早已深深按进皮肤里面，十指的指尖发白。

终于他被带土玩弄到射了出来。高潮时翻倍的快感如疾风怒涛般席卷身体，令他陷入了长久的失神状态。不知何时抱住双腿的命令已经被取消，带土把他翻过去摆成跪趴的姿势，腰部下沉双腿分开，然后——

毫无预兆地狠狠操了进去。

“呃呃呃啊啊啊啊——！！”猝不及防的侵犯使卡卡西发出了惨叫，到最后尾音却又绵软下来，透出情欲的粘腻。刺激太强烈了，他甚至能感觉到带土的阴茎的形状，粗长笔直，硬挺滚烫，被他的肠道紧密地包裹着，青筋在皮下突突跳动。带土没有给他任何缓口气的机会，在插到最深处后便立刻退了出来，然后再一次更加凶猛地顶入进去。

不同于上一次在幻术中的经历，这一次两人的结合没有情话也没有爱抚。只有一下快过一下、一下狠过一下野蛮操干，仿佛只是在纯粹地、单方面地发泄欲望。

“呜……太、太快了……慢……慢点……咿咿啊啊啊啊！”敏感度翻倍的前提下，这样蛮横粗暴的侵犯彻底超出了卡卡西的承受限度。他再也压抑不住自己的声音，呻吟声中渐渐带了哭腔。他的上身瘫软着贴在地上，大腿剧烈地颤抖个不停，已经跪不稳当，如果不是被带土牢牢按住，只怕会直接软倒下去。

在完全没有被碰触的情况下，他的性器再次高高地翘了起来，铃口一开一合着流水，濒临喷发。然而就在此时，后方的侵犯者却俯下身来，在卡卡西的耳边吐出一句冷酷的命令：“不许射精。”

“呜呜嗯嗯呜呜呜呜——！！”精液逆流的难受感觉几乎足以让卡卡西疯掉，他狂乱地摇着头，眼泪流了满脸。带土却变本加厉，专门进攻起他体内最敏感的那一点，肉棒的顶端抵在那一处残忍地搅动碾磨。卡卡西受不住地挣扎着向前爬去，阴茎刚退出一半，又被带土钳住腰拖回来，再次重重地顶进去，又逼出一声百转千回的呜咽。

又抽插了几下之后，带土停了下来。他捞起卡卡西的双臂，手腕交叠单手制住按在腰后，另一只手揪住卡卡西的头发，毫不温柔地把后者从地上拽起。他让卡卡西身体后仰靠在自己身上，手指轻佻地拂过银发青年的脸颊，抹去对方眼角的泪痕：“真想把你操到口水乱流双眼翻白，除了我的肉棒之外什么都不记得，什么都想不起来。你想高潮吗？说不定射精已经满足不了你了，被操到失禁才爽快，嗯？倒也不是不可以，但是你这副淫乱的样子只有我独享的话，未免有点太可惜了。”

“对了……就让你见到你最想见的那个人吧。”

卡卡西眼睁睁地看着他再次打了个响指。两人的面前出现了一个矮小的虚影，渐渐从无形化为实体。认出了对方是谁的瞬间，卡卡西的瞳孔骤然缩小，脸上终于流露出了绝望的神情——

这个身影不是别人，正是十二岁的宇智波带土。

降落在这片空无一物的幻境之中，少年的带土似乎有些迷茫，还没反应过来自己身在何处。他左右张望了一番，最终视线终于落在了卡卡西的身上，顿时被吓得蹦了起来。“笨……笨卡卡！你后面的是……长大后的我……？你你你们……怎么……”

他的脸腾地一下子变得通红，支支吾吾着用双手捂住自己的眼睛。却又没有全捂严实，手指间张开一条细缝，偷偷朝这边望过来。

“不……”卡卡西虚弱地摇着头，“让他……让他离开！只有他……不能……”

成年的带土轻松地制住了身下人的挣扎。“把手放下，少年的我。”他用充满蛊惑意味的声音说道，“看着这个男人……看着他是怎么在我——在你的侵犯下达到高潮的。这可是他内心深处最为渴望的幻想呢，对不对，卡卡西？”

说着，带土把卡卡西向前一推，让他的上身朝着少年的自己倾斜过去。就像骑马时拉着缰绳一样，他抓住卡卡西的双手手腕，再次挺动腰身，激烈地操弄起来。

少年的带土听从了魔鬼的指示，放下双手，睁大眼睛，正目不转睛地看着他。这样纯洁的、不曾沾染任何丑恶的目光比任何事物都让卡卡西难以忍受；他终于完全崩溃了，一边承受成年带土的索取，一边哭叫着向少年带土发出哀求。“不……别、别看我！闭上……啊啊……闭上眼睛……”

回忆被玷污，信仰被亵渎。灵魂在罪恶感中沉入深渊，如受凌迟，羞耻心却令快感再度翻倍，身体达到了前所未有的兴奋状态。再次临近高潮的时候，卡卡西的身体好似触电一般，无法控制地抽搐了起来，他的思维仿佛也被成年带土的肉棒给一下下地捣碎了，脑海中只剩下一片混沌。

泪水模糊了卡卡西的双眼，面前蓝衣黑发的少年也化作了一堆大小不一的色块。在一片朦胧之中，他听到两个带土异口同声地说道：“射出来吧，卡卡西。”

高潮的持续轰炸终于令卡卡西的大脑彻底罢工。在释放出来的同时，他总算得以从这场折磨之中解脱出来，意识随之沉入黑暗。

在昏厥过去的最后瞬间，他听到了一声轻不可闻的叹息。 


	4. 木叶的猎犬

肌肉与关节的酸痛令卡卡西从昏睡中醒来。

他慢慢睁开右眼——自从被雾隐俘虏后，这是眼罩第一次离开他的脸。抬起头左右张望，他发现自己被关进了一个方形的铁笼，上面罩着深色的幕布，透进来昏暗的光，无法看到外面的情景。笼子十分窄小，他甚至连直起上身都办不到，只能保持着双腿跪坐、弯腰蜷伏的姿势缩在里面。

艰难地活动了一下被反绑的双臂，卡卡西低下头，强忍着不着寸缕的羞耻感，开始检查自己的伤势。伤口被重新涂抹了上好的药膏，也不知道从他失去意识后过去了多长时间，已经渐渐开始凝固结痂，虽然有些刺痒，但还在可以忍耐的范围之内。心口处出现了一个陌生的咒印，散发着暗红色的微光，正在一刻不停地蚕食着他的查克拉，半点都不剩下。下身没什么湿凉粘腻的感觉，除了还残留着几分被撑开的钝痛以外……卡卡西拒绝继续思考下去。

长长地出了一口气，银发的俘虏重新闭上眼睛。他还活着，尽管身陷囹圄，尊严被践踏，健康状况堪忧，但确实离死亡还有一段距离。这很糟糕，不是说他又一次错失了和水门班与父亲重逢的机会，而是只要他的死讯没有传出，木叶就依旧有可能派人来营救他。雾隐如今已加强了警惕，再想要潜入水之国腹地将会比登天还难，更何况这儿还出现了一个不亚于宇智波一族的幻术高手。卡卡西希望他的同伴们能够意识到，来救他会是一件极不划算的行动，性价比远远低于让他自生自灭。但同时他也明白，天藏和鼬绝对不会和自己持有相同的意见。

敌人没有杀了他，反倒为他疗伤，这说明至少现在，他们并没有结果他的打算。那么他就得养精蓄锐，努力活下去，这样万一同伴们成功突破重重封锁赶到这里的时候，他才会有足够的体力可以自己行动，而不必因为过度虚弱而成为他们的累赘。不过在那之前……

睫毛轻颤，这次卡卡西睁开了他的左眼。映入眼帘的画面和之前右眼所见的如出一辙，在完全缺乏查克拉的情况下，写轮眼的视野和普通的人眼没什么区别。唯一不同的是，这只眼睛也在和那咒印一样，时刻吞噬着他的查克拉，双倍的消耗开始引发身体的不适感，但卡卡西依旧没有闭上眼睛。

雾隐留着他是为了拷问木叶的机密情报，但就算他被挖掉了一只眼睛，审讯也依旧可以顺利进行，不会有任何影响。世上最为强大的血继限界之一，珍贵而神秘的写轮眼，这样一个梦寐以求的研究材料，血雾之里是绝无可能放过的。

因此，最为明智的选择，是卡卡西应该抓住机会，趁敌人将左眼取走之前，自己设法将其毁掉。

 **毁去带土的眼睛** ——然而，仅仅是产生了这个想法，就足以令卡卡西感到一阵窒息般的痛苦。

水门班的其他人已经全都死了，带土无父无母，宇智波的族人也向来对他漠不关心。除了慰灵碑上的名字之外，这只左眼就是那个又爱哭又勇敢、一直梦想着成为火影的少年来过这世上的唯一证明。卡卡西凭借着这只眼睛和那个名字缅怀了带土八年，这两件事物已经成为了他全部的精神支柱；让他亲手将其摧毁，这实在是一个太过残忍的决定。而且这是带土临终前送给卡卡西的礼物，如果带土知道卡卡西把它弄坏了，他一定会非常生气，并且绝对不会原谅卡卡西。

但卡卡西必须这样做。如果带土的眼睛落在了敌人的手上，被研究，被用作试验，甚至被植入另一名雾忍的眼眶里，被反过来利用它来对付木叶，那么深爱着村子的带土，在保卫村子的战争中牺牲的带土，一定会更加难过的吧。

所以就让带土去憎恨他好了。反正杀死了琳的他，早就不配得到带土的原谅了。

房门开启的声音打断了卡卡西的思绪。他猛地警觉起来，身体下意识绷紧，侧耳倾听。他听见来人蹦蹦哒哒的脚步声朝着这边由远及近，嘴里哼着荒腔走板的小调，然后——

“唰”的一声，遮在笼子上的幕布被一只手猛地掀开。

比先前强上数十倍的光亮瞬间充斥了视野，卡卡西条件反射地闭上了眼睛。直到估计自己差不多适应了，他才慢慢地睁开了右眼，向周围空荡荡的房间环视一周，目光落在笼子对面的男人身上。

那人穿着宽大的高领长袍，脸上戴着一块怪诞的橘色面具，旋涡状的花纹集中在右眼处唯一的开孔上面。黑色的长发披散在脑后，蓬松又杂乱，像是很久都没有好好打理过一样。

“阿飞来看新养的宠物啦~！”他双手叉腰，煞有介事地一点头，“昨天晚上睡得还好吗？见到了双份的宇智波带土，宠物一定非常开心吧！”

卡卡西保持沉默，冷眼看着他。虽然语气变得无比浮夸，和之前南辕北辙，但声线上并没有做多少伪装，他很轻易便能听出这就是之前拷问自己的那个男人。这种根本什么都掩饰不住的身份变换有什么意义？

“阿飞先来给宠物表演一个魔术~变！”男人单手按住自己的面具，一边叫喊着一边转过身去。当他再次转过来的时候，手里变戏法似的多出了一个热气腾腾的大碗。这还不够，在卡卡西惊诧的注视之下，他的手连同那只大碗一同穿过了铁笼上拳头宽的缝隙，来到了卡卡西的面前。“宠物一定很饿了吧？尝尝阿飞的特制爱心营养餐吧！”

卡卡西低头看去。所谓的“特制爱心营养餐”只不过是一碗什么东西都没有加的白粥，不过倒是很好地照顾到了他近一周内只吃过兵粮丸的肠胃。可问题并不在这里，他现在双手被反绑着，蜷缩的姿势也不足以让他将嘴贴到碗沿上；想要吃到碗里的粥，他就必须像动物一样，伸出舌头去舔食。

“诶诶诶~？好奇怪呀。”头顶传来阿飞故作疑惑的声音，“你不是木叶的猎犬吗？既然是条狗的话，不用手也能吃饭的吧？”

背在身后的十指握紧，张开。再握紧，再张开。卡卡西闭上眼睛，苍白的嘴唇抿成了一条直线。

**不惜一切代价活下去，养精蓄锐，不要放过每一个可以增强体力的机会。**

在心中反复这样告诫着自己，卡卡西睁眼盯着那碗粥，慢慢伏低自己的身体。距离在一点点缩短，他的脸颊已经能感觉到上升的湿润热气——

“……！”

发根被拉扯引起头皮的钝痛。卡卡西的脸悬在了离粥碗不过半寸的位置。一只手从栏杆的空隙中伸了进来，用力揪住了他的头发，令他无法再动弹半分。

“啊~啊~还是算了。宠物要是吃得满脸脏，最后还得阿飞来收拾。”拷问者自说自话地道，“那就破例把宠物的手解开一阵吧！”

听到这句话，卡卡西眯起了眼睛。抓着他头发的那只手松开了，他一动不动地静待在原地，感觉着另一只手按在了捆住他手腕的束缚带上，一阵微弱的蓝光过后，以查克拉来控制的绳索听话地舒展开来——

左手恢复自由之后，卡卡西所作出的第一个动作，就是飞快的抓向自己的左眼。

啪！

指甲挖入眼眶前的一秒钟，阿飞及时攥住了他的手腕。查克拉注入手指，稍一用力，腕骨便被轻而易举地捏碎。卡卡西痛得身体一颤，强自压下呼之欲出的闷哼，额头渗出豆大的冷汗。

“真是小看了你啊，旗木卡卡西。”抛弃了那副夸张的腔调，阿飞的口吻恢复到了最初的低沉慑人。“这就是你现在最想做的事情吗？”

他的声音中带着烈火般蓬勃的怒意，几乎要压抑不住，喷薄而出。卡卡西对这一点并不意外，宝贵的写轮眼在自己的眼皮底下差点被毁掉，对方会生气也是理所当然的事情。

“本来以为在经过了又一次的幻术之后，你能够变得稍微老实一点，但是现在看来是我错了。”头顶的笼门被打开，双臂再次被粗暴地拧到背后，受伤的手腕被束缚带重新紧紧捆住，更加剧了骨头碎裂的痛苦。“既然如此，我们就开始新一轮的拷问游戏吧。”

* * *

再次恢复意识的时候，卡卡西的视野已重归黑暗。

他正赤身裸体地蜷缩在一个狭小的金属箱里面。脚踝与大腿根绑在一起，膝弯固定在一根铁杆上，维持着两条腿分开的姿势。双脚的大脚趾上被拴上了细绳，绳索从他的股间穿过来到身后，在后颈处捆住了他的双手手腕，让他被迫胳膊上抬，小臂弯到脑后，无法自由活动双手。

除了眼罩之外，口枷也再次回到了嘴里，舌头从中间的圆孔伸出来，被带有圆形锯齿的小夹子咬住。那夹子的后面缀着两根细链，分别与同样夹在胸前的两枚小夹子相连，长度恰好让他的舌尖与乳头都能感觉到被拉扯的刺痛。

他的下体套上了贞操带，性器被紧紧裹在皮套子里面，顶端的小孔里插入了一根静止的尿道棒。后穴中含着一根巨大的假阳具，表面布满凸起的小颗粒，因为姿势关系被吞得很深，同样沉默地蛰伏在他的体内。

在扬言要开始第二轮的拷问后，阿飞用查克拉刺激卡卡西的头部穴位，使他重新陷入了昏睡。醒来后便被打扮成这副样子，塞进了这个金属箱里。箱子不是密闭的，新鲜的空气可以透过缝隙渗入，但里面的氧含量早已不太充足，只过了不一会儿，卡卡西就开始感到大脑胀痛，呼吸困难，意识也逐渐变得昏沉起来。

就在这时，他突然听见外面响起了两个人的脚步声，随即是一个熟悉的、过分欢快的声音：

“没错，文件就在 **那边的** 柜子里，去帮阿飞取出来吧！”


	5. 困兽

“是，特使大人。”回答阿飞的是一个陌生的男声，语气毕恭毕敬。卡卡西从未听过这声音，至少对方并不隶属于雾隐的刑讯部队，可能只是一名普通的忍者。

“文件在五号柜，千~万~不要弄错了哦！”阿飞怪腔怪调地说。卡卡西听到一串金属片的哗啦响动，应该是钥匙被递了过去。

那名忍者应了一声，接过钥匙，快步向这边走了过来。正如卡卡西所料、也最不希望的那样，脚步声越来越近，最终恰好在关着他的柜子前面停下。

对方在翻找着正确的钥匙。听着薄薄一层铁皮之外传来的声音，卡卡西屏住了呼吸，全身的肌肉都跟着紧绷起来。

阿飞称这一切为拷问游戏，但会从中感受到乐趣的人，显然并不是卡卡西。他是负责奉献出自己的痛苦与羞耻，供上位者取乐的那一个，而玩物是不需要尊严的。

遮挡物下的双眼缓缓闭上。 **做好最坏的准备，做好承受并挺过任何折磨的觉悟，你是一名忍者——** 卡卡西这样告诫自己，身体却不听话地进入了高度紧张的状态，后穴也不由自主地绞紧。肠壁与假阳具重重摩擦，带来一阵酥麻的、违背自身意志的甜美快感，他极力压抑自己的声音，低低地喘着气，唾液从无法闭合的嘴里流出，滴落在胸口上。

“诶？钥匙好像有点锈哎。”钥匙插进了锁眼，但是似乎无法转动自如。阿飞又凑了过来，在部下的身后乱晃，声音从左飘到右，从右飘到左。“阿飞去拿点油来润滑一下吧！”

“不必麻烦，特使大人，好像只差一点点了。”部下说，再次拧转钥匙，“哦，成了！”

“咔嗒”，锁被打开了。合页转动的吱嘎声随即响起，卡卡西的心提到了嗓子眼。哪怕他现在目不能视，突然涌入的新鲜空气也能让他想象到从缝隙间漏进来的光亮，并且这缝隙还在不断扩大，终究会让他暴露在开门者的面前——

“砰！”

一声巨响，整个柜子在爆发的力道下震了一震，卡卡西也跟着晃动了一下身体。连着舌尖与乳头的细链瞬间被拉直，他吃痛地发出一声闷哼，好在被掩盖在柜门关上的声音里面，倒是没有人听见。

“不好意思，是阿飞记错了哦。”虽然仍然用假名自称，但特使已经恢复了自己原本冰冷低沉的腔调。“五号柜好久不曾用过了……文件在七号柜。”

精神陡然松懈，头脑却一下子混沌起来，卡卡西这才意识到自己从外面的人试图开门时起，竟一直处于屏住呼吸的状态。先前他已经长时间处于低氧环境之中，要不是心弦一直紧绷着，只怕刚才就要因缺氧而昏厥过去。柜门一开一合带进来部分氧气，出于求生的本能，他贪婪地呼吸着，胸膛也随之起伏；为了不再次扯痛舌尖与双乳，卡卡西不得不竭力将舌头再向外伸出一些，给细链留出被拉直的余裕。

简直像条狗一样。

“呃……是，是。”此时在外面，部下已经听话地离开了五号柜。他像是被特使突然一掌拍在柜子上的举动吓了一跳，声音中透着几分不知所措的小心。

咚的一声，特使将身体靠在了五号柜上。衣服窸窣的声音响起，他把手插进了口袋。

下一刻，原本安安静静的尿道棒与假阳具，突然开始疯狂地震动了起来。

“……！”突如其来的刺激令卡卡西发出一声惊喘。在异物插入的刺激下，他的阴茎一直处于半挺的状态，却苦于受到皮套子的禁锢，勃起得十分艰难。此时尿道棒突然被启动，无疑令这艰难的状况雪上加霜。

后面更不必说，那根假阳具在他的肠道内左冲右撞，颗粒状的凸起野蛮地碾压过每一寸柔嫩的内壁。先前品尝过的快感加倍袭来，仿佛有一串电火花从尾椎起顺着脊柱直窜上去，卡卡西忍不住蜷起了脚趾。恍惚间他好像听见特使发出一声几不可闻的轻笑，然后——

“……嗯嗯嗯！”

如果没有戴着口枷，那么抿紧双唇或许可以不发出一点声音。不知道外面的人拨动了什么按钮，温热而黏稠的液体从假阳具的顶端射出，注入卡卡西的体内。假阳具越发卖力地搅拌起来，带出轻微的水声，有少数液体在这个过程中顺着缝隙流了出来，将他的股间弄得一片濡湿。

仿照人类精液的恶劣设计。但更糟糕的事情还远远不止于此。

那些液体是催情药，强力，快速，有效——卡卡西很快就见识到了它的威力。

铁皮柜中的温度仿佛在短时间内急剧升高，皮肤与束具接触的部位突然变得无比敏感，一点点轻微的摩擦都能带来强烈的刺激。性器已完全苏醒，却无法被以双手抚慰，反而承受着贞操带与尿道棒的内外夹击，银发暗部以细小幅度难耐地扭动着身体，喘息声无可避免地加重，间或还带了几声含混的呻吟。

“刚才……是不是有什么声音？”身为忍者不可能听觉迟钝，正在整理文件的部下停了下来，犹豫着发问。

“谁知道呢，大概是老鼠吧。”这一次阿飞连说话方式都懒得再做伪装，但语气中却透出一丝不知从何而来的古怪愉悦。“文件你带回去整理，明天交到情报部去。”

部下沉默了一下，明智地放弃与特使讨论，为什么村子的机密档案室里会有老鼠存在。他巴不得不和这位性格诡异、喜怒无常的大人物共处一室，听见特使的后半句话，立刻如蒙大赦：“那么我就告退了，大人。”

脚步声渐渐远去，房间门被关上了。短暂的安静，然后，靠在柜子上的特使终于离开了原本的位置。

下一刻，卡卡西感觉到柜门被人打开。

一只手轻轻抚上他赤裸的身体，手指有些凉，指腹处带着薄茧。

从小腿起，阿飞用指尖拂过他的膝盖，大腿，一路划到下体处，满意地感受着掌下紧绷并颤抖的肌肉。他握住那被束缚的性器，把玩了几下，甚至用拇指按了按尿道棒探出的部分；卡卡西对他的举动诚实地做出了反应，身体猛地一抖，从喉咙中溢出一声带着颤音的喘息。

阿飞似乎被他的反应所取悦，大发慈悲地放开了他的阴茎。手顺着躯干向上，在小腹处停下，掌心贴住肚皮用力下压几分，似乎要隔着他的血肉感受那根正在后穴中肆虐的巨物。再向上，勾住细链象征性地扯了一下，又将之前滴落在胸口的唾液涂抹在卡卡西的乳头上。

指尖划过锁骨，脖子，下颌，到达了最终的目的地。舌头上的夹子被摘下，取而代之的是两根手指，夹住这一条软肉肆意玩弄，令其在刺激之下分泌出更多的涎水。

“呜呜！”身体被完全固定，但至少脖子可以自由活动。卡卡西猛地将头偏向一边，试图避开对口腔的侵犯。但猎物的反抗显然只会激起猎手更大的征服欲望，那两根手指不但没有缩回，反而变本加厉地继续向深处探索，被触碰的喉咙口反射性地缩紧，想要将它们推挤出去。卡卡西痛苦地干呕着，从鼻腔中发出抗拒的哼声。

手指离开，阿飞似乎终于玩够了。他伸出双臂，环住卡卡西的身体，将俘虏从柜子里面小心地抱了出来。

因药物作用而高热的躯体贴上微凉的衣料，卡卡西发出一声如释重负的喘息，在阿飞的怀抱里小小扭动了一下。脚背无意中擦过对方的双腿之间，感觉到那蛰伏的欲望已经被唤醒了过来。

“刚才你在柜子里面发出的声音我很喜欢，还想再听一阵。”头顶响起低沉的笑声，胸腔的震动透过两人紧挨着的部位传导过来。“而且现在看来，你的身体也已经做好开始下一阶段的准备了。”

阿飞说着，将卡卡西放到了地上。指尖燃起查克拉凝结成的火焰，轻而易举地烧断了拴在卡卡西脚趾上的绳索，让他得以放下双手，继续保持着手腕被绑住的姿势摆在身前。

“你想积攒体力对吧？如果接下来你乖乖配合，我可以让你吃一顿饱饭，甚至摘下身上的这些东西，好好地睡一觉。”把俘虏摆弄成跪坐的姿势，阿飞轻抚着卡卡西的头发，居高临下地开口。他的手指划过眼罩与口枷的绑带，再次从圆环中伸进去，在银发暗部的舌面上轻点。

没有再遭到反抗。这本该是个令人满意的结果，然而即使在情欲的包裹之中，卡卡西也能清楚地感觉到，阿飞的周身再次腾起了强烈的怒意，而这一次显然和写轮眼毫无关系。

他究竟在恼怒些什么？

那两根手指收了回去。下颌被用力钳住，高高抬起。

“为了木叶和那些所谓的同伴，你究竟能做到什么地步……让我们来见识一下吧，旗木卡卡西。”  



	6. 空想

身体是工具。

为了达成目的，尊严和名节都是可以被舍弃的东西。

和活跃在台前的常规忍者不同，各大忍村的地下部队还保留着最为传统、也最为残酷的思想理念。对此带土虽然不曾亲身体验，但他这几年来没少旁观过雾隐暗部的训练，看着那些手段娴熟的教官们将活生生的人一点点蜕变成无血无泪的杀戮机器。

同时他也明白，不仅是血雾之里，五大国的暗部全都是一类货色——就连号称最重视人情冷暖的木叶也不能免俗。

看，现在他的面前不就正跪着一个被洗脑了的受害者？

收回手指，带土解开腰带。他的动作很慢，不慌不忙，力求让卡卡西听见每一次布料摩擦时产生的响动。将自己已经半挺的欲望从衣物的束缚中解脱出来，他一手扶着根部，另一只手按住卡卡西的后脑，顺着口枷上的圆孔把性器送进了身下人的口中。

“唔唔……”卡卡西发出沉闷的哼声，痛苦的呛咳被堵塞在喉咙里。他的身体在颤抖，肩膀微微耸起，却没有挣扎；带土能感觉到，从按着对方头部的那只手上并未传来抵抗的力量。

嘴巴被口枷撑开，阴茎轻易便插入了大半。带土舒爽地叹息，包裹住下体的口腔温热柔软，喉头的软肉一下下地紧缩着，就像是有一张小嘴在吮吸他的前端。但更大的快感却并非来自于生理，而是由视觉、听觉和触觉衍生出的，征服欲得到释放而产生的强烈满足。

这个人曾是他可望而不可及的天才啊。放到十年前，就算是在最荒诞的梦境里，他又何尝想过他们有朝一日会变成这样的立场、身份与关系？

“你不会以为这样就可以了吧？别傻跪在那儿，动动舌头。”带着一种说不清道不明的扭曲快意，带土向他的俘虏发号施令。“没错，继续舔……”得到了回应，他的呼吸粗重起来，“既然嘴唇暂时派不上用场，舌头就给我多卖力一点。”

有些粗糙的舌面摩擦着火热的柱身，舌尖微微勾起，沿着凸起的青筋滑动。整张嘴被塞满，留下的空间并不多，卡卡西艰难地活动着舌头，侍奉口中的巨物。笨拙，生涩，毫无技巧可言，却越发令人把持不住。

“呼……不愧是木叶屈指可数的精英忍者，接受起新东西来就是快。”欲望层层累积，带土长长地吐出一口气，现在就结束还为时尚早。“接下来玩点进阶的……放松，打开你的喉咙，让我进得再深一些。”

揪住头发的手向下压，带土迫使卡卡西仰起脸来，从喉咙到胃伸直成一条直线。将性器继续向里面顶入，感觉到阻力后稍稍抽出，再挺进去，每一次都比上一次多前进一点。他能感觉到卡卡西在竭力克制着本能的呕吐反应，配合他让那根肉棍更加深入自己的咽喉。

如此反复了一段时间，几分钟后，在两人的共同努力之下，带土的阴茎终于全根没入了卡卡西的嘴里。银发暗部的脸埋进他胯下的毛发之中，用鼻子急促地呼吸着，胸膛上下起伏。

“做得很好，再坚持一阵。”手上的力道放轻，带土梳理着卡卡西汗湿的发丝夸奖，手指又顺着侧脸向下滑去，抚摸他因为被插入而鼓胀起来的脖颈。“我要开始了……别忘了继续动你的舌头。”

他说着，前后挺动腰身，在卡卡西的喉咙深处小幅度地抽送，并且仔细地控制着节奏，将速度保持在对方可以承受的范围之内。卡卡西渐渐适应了；虽然隔着眼罩，带土看不见他蹙起的眉头是否有所舒展，可一直紧绷着的肩膀的确稍稍放松了下去。他从鼻腔中发出细小的轻哼，透着几分情欲的难耐。

能从口交中得到快感的只有被服务的一方，但带土对卡卡西的反应并不意外。先前注入体内的催情药还在持续发挥着作用，尿道棒和假阳具也依旧在尽职尽责地工作着。令人分心的不适感退去之后，快感的刺激自然再次卷土重来——而这一次卡卡西甚至无法再抑制自己的声音。

防线被攻破，理性被侵蚀，留给他的选项唯有接受，臣服，与沦陷。

带土偏头向下方看去。果然，卡卡西被绑在身前的双手正抓紧了分开两腿的铁杆，修长十指痉挛般地屈屈伸伸，挣扎着不肯去碰自己近在咫尺、高高翘起的性器。

“晾在那儿没人管多可怜，去摸摸它。”带土伸手到口袋里，关掉了尿道棒的震动。察觉到卡卡西的抗拒，他又补充了一句，“还是说……你宁愿让我用鞋底替你代劳？”

箍着龟头的咽喉随着他的威胁缩紧了一下。带土倒抽了一口气，强压下自己射精的冲动。“快去啊，记住不许把那根按摩棒抽出来。”他催促道，“为了达成目的，你不是什么都可以做，什么都可以忍受吗，嗯？ **写轮眼卡卡西。** ”

他用嘲弄的腔调说着暗部精英的别名，胸中涌起一股自豪与厌恶交织的混杂情绪。自豪，是因为卡卡西以非宇智波族人的身份，用带土送给他的礼物在忍界打响了名号；厌恶，是因为这个废物除了八年前就拥有了的写轮眼和千鸟之外，其他的方面简直是毫无长进，一事无成。

复制忍者？木叶第一技师？千种忍术？在带土看来它们什么都不是。

白牙之子，那个深植于褪色的记忆中的、挥舞着致命的短刃，如同晨星一般耀眼的少年，已经再也不见了踪影。

卡卡西应该更强。卡卡西应该比这更强。他应该更加强势，高傲，一往无前，不会被过去的亡灵所束缚，不会被残酷的现实所摧折。他应该战无不胜，所向披靡，哪怕形势再恶劣，也能从千军万马之中轻松脱身，毫发无伤。

而不是被一群蝼蚁消耗到力竭被俘，被折磨，被刑讯，被一个不敢以真面目示人的混蛋囚禁在这里，肆意玩弄他的身体，践踏他的精神。

带土眼睁睁地看着卡卡西放开那根铁杆，手臂向后缩去，迟疑地握住自己的下体。铃口被堵得严实，无法释放的抚慰只会加剧痛苦，但他还是服从了带土的命令。这一幕令带土心中的厌恶感——说不清是针对谁的——进一步高涨，身体却相反地愈加兴奋起来。他双手扣住卡卡西的后脑，开始在对方的嘴里粗暴而用力地抽送进出，每一下都重重撞在喉咙深处。

“呃呃……”卡卡西发出难受的低吟，却没有躲避挣扎，任由带土使用自己的口腔。仿佛是要用另一种痛苦来与之相抗，他自虐般地收紧了手指，加快了自渎的速度。

又插了数十下，带土将性器从卡卡西的嘴里完全退了出来。“伸出舌头，”他粗喘着命令，“我要射在上面。”

他的俘虏乖顺地照办。

“看你现在的这副样子，真该拍张照片留作纪念。”带土舔了舔嘴唇，“咽下去。”

喉结滑动了一下，紧跟着响起了几声隐忍的咳嗽。

手指拨开了口枷的搭扣。将那刑具随意丢到一边，带土蹲下身来，钳住卡卡西的下颌与他接吻，舌头横扫过每一颗牙齿、每一寸口腔，分担那腥苦的味道。卡卡西的身体有一瞬间的绷紧，但这回却没有像先前那样狠狠咬下；他放任带土的掠夺与索取，甚至一度在催情药的驱使之下，探出舌尖想要与带土缠绵，但甫一接触便已如梦初醒，飞快地缩了回去，再也不肯做出任何回应。

良久唇分，带土将手向下探去，覆住卡卡西的手，带着他一起上下套弄。卡卡西半张着嘴低低喘息，唾液从合不拢的唇角滴落，拉扯出一根晶亮的银线。艳丽的红色占据了他的整张脸，向上没入眼罩下面，向下则延伸至脖颈、锁骨，甚至有继续向胸口蔓延的趋势。

“想高潮吗？”食指指尖拨弄着尿道棒露在外头的一小截，带土问。

“……想。”沉默片刻，卡卡西以沙哑的声音回答。

“那我来帮帮你。”带土站起身来。他把旁边桌子上的杂物胡乱地扫到一边，清理出足够的空间，然后弯腰再次抱起卡卡西，让他仰躺在桌面上。身体弯折，大腿压向胸口，带土牵起卡卡西的手，引导他摸上绑在膝弯处的铁杆，抓住，握紧。

卡卡西很快领会了他的意思，将那根横杠尽量上提，使自己臀部高抬，更加方便带土的玩弄。后穴几乎正正朝上，还含着巨大的黑色假阳具，以低频率在银发暗部的身体里嗡嗡震动。带土伸出手指，抚摸穴口旁被撑开的皱褶，指尖沾上了滑腻的透明液体。他握住假阳具的底部，直上直下地操弄起来。

由于这个姿势，假阳具在体内被挤压得很紧，每一次进出时，上面的凸起都会重重摩擦过肠壁，带来更加强烈的快感。卡卡西向后仰着头，死死地抿住双唇，喘息一声急过一声，胸膛剧烈起伏，乳夹尾端的银链摇晃出晶亮的光芒。他的身体在随着带土抽插的节奏扭动摇摆，不由自主地做出迎合，两个人都能清楚地听见那“咕叽咕叽”的淫靡水响。

“你应该知道，男人用后面同样能达到高潮……啧，别咬得这么紧。”带土关掉假阳具的震动，将它慢慢地抽出来，只留下两指来宽的顶端，被穴口浅浅地含着。他转动手腕，在卡卡西的体内漫无目的地顶弄。“我需要你告诉我该深一点还是浅一点，角度应该向下一点还是向上一点……协助我把你操到高潮。”

“……”带土看到卡卡西咬紧了下唇。

“不愿意？”他将假阳具向前推送了几寸，在里面画了个圈，满意地看到卡卡西的上身随之高高弓起。“那我们就在这儿耗着，反正我有的是时间。”

“……再……哈啊……再深一点……”颤抖着张开的双唇无法再压抑呻吟。

“这样？”

“太……唔……太深了……后退……呜嗯！”

“看来就是这儿了。角度呢？需不需要向下点或是向上点？”

“……”

“你越配合，就能越早解脱，我想你不会不明白这个道理。”

“向……向下……咿啊啊啊——！！”

戏弄到此为止。带土瞄准他上次便早已摸清楚的那一点，用假阳具对着那里连续戳弄，又以手掌根部推着道具的底座，将其用力抵在凸起处，把震动开到最大。卡卡西在他的身下发出一连串高亢的悲鸣，承受不住地连连摇头，泪水浸湿了眼罩。他很快达到了前列腺刺激下的高潮，后穴猛地绞紧又松开，身体蜷缩着抽搐起来，过了好一阵才慢慢放松。

可带土仍然不肯这么轻易地放过他。

“别……别碰那里！呜呜呜——”高潮过后的身体敏感无比，当皮套子被解开，尿道棒被抽出，性器被带着薄茧的指腹所碰触时，卡卡西狠狠地打了个颤，语带哭腔地哀求。带土对此置若罔闻，并起三根手指插入卡卡西的口中，阻止他继续发言，另一只手则拢住那根终于得到了解放的肉具，快速地上下捋动。

第二次高潮来得极为迅猛。射精的时间被延长，乳白色的浊液喷洒在透着薄红的胸口上。当带土收回手时，卡卡西的身体彻底瘫软了下去，无力地松开了铁杆。

“别松手啊。”带土说，“前戏做了这么久，我还没上主菜呢。”

没有得到回应。俘虏偏着头躺在桌面上，不知道是真的没力气了，还是在经历过连番的蹂躏羞辱之后，终于再也不堪承受，不愿继续服从。

带土也没有再勉强。他把卡卡西的双腿从横杆上解下，紧紧并拢在一起，将自己早已重新勃起的性器插入对方的腿根之间。一番抽插过后他同样射在了卡卡西的胸前，两个人的精液混在一起。

整理好衣服，带土打横抱起卡卡西，丢下这一地凌乱，通过神威回到了自己的房间。他把人放进浴缸里，道具一件件拿下来，只保留了眼罩和绑住双手的绳索，再放半缸温水，仔细小心地替卡卡西清理身上的狼藉。最后把水珠擦干净，用宽大的浴巾裹住，抱到床上去。

卡卡西在半途中就已经缓过神来，却只是一动不动，沉默地任带土施为。当盛着温热白粥的勺子凑到嘴边的时候，他也只是略一停顿，便张开双唇将其吞下。

两人一个吃一个喂，谁都没有再开口说话。万籁俱寂，四下无声，气氛好得让带土几乎要产生出几分温馨的错觉；但很快他就残忍地击碎了自己的幻想。

卡卡西现在满心想着的，大概都是怎么和他虚与委蛇，努力积攒体力，等待救援或是找机会逃出去。而他的照顾在卡卡西看来，八成也只不过是暴虐的主人在心情舒畅时，对宠物所施舍的虚伪仁慈。

一瞬间带土心中居然涌起了一股冲动。就这样把卡卡西永远地留在雾隐，牢牢拴在自己身边，以温水煮青蛙的方法尝试攻克他的身心，努力维持这脆弱的假象——为此他甚至可以放弃长久以来的月之眼计划。

然而同样地，他又再次地痛苦而清醒地意识到，这只不过是一出不切实际的空想。

卡卡西可以被强迫，却绝无可能被驯服。摆在现实世界的他们面前的，终究是一条通往悲剧与毁灭的死路，只有前往无限月读的幻境才能获得真正的幸福。

碗里的粥渐渐喂掉了大半。勺子再次递过去时，卡卡西扭过脸去不肯再吃。带土也不勉强他，把碗放到一边，脱掉衣服爬上床，扯下卡卡西的浴巾。

银发暗部的嘴唇紧抿成一条直线，僵持片刻，顺从地张开了双腿。他的四肢上还残留着束具的勒痕，胸前被乳夹夹了许久的肉粒红肿，白皙的身体横陈在床上，活色生香。

可带土看在眼里，却只觉得心头升起一阵兴味索然的悲凉。

“我说过只要你听话，今晚就让你好好休息。”他低声说，从背后搂住卡卡西，给两人盖上被子。

“睡吧。”


	7. 越狱

“那么，就这样决定了。”

火影办公室里，三代目拿起那只从不离身的烟斗，重重地吸了一口。他抬起眼睛，望向跪在自己面前的两名暗部。

“即日起，山猫、白鹤、驯鹿、狸猫、棕熊及鹧鸪组成六人临时小队，山猫，由你担任队长。”他说，“你们的任务是秘密潜入水之国，查明被雾隐所俘虏的猎犬的现状，并尽最大可能实施营救。”

“是，火影大人。我等一定竭尽全力。”

狸猫——宇智波鼬——跪在天藏的左后方，沉默着。借着面具的遮挡，他悄悄抬眼望去，看到天藏在说出那句话时，从进入这间屋子时起便一直紧绷着的肩膀，此时终于微微松弛下来，透出如释重负的意味。

从前天夜里返回木叶时起到现在，在他们的轮番恳求之下，这份机会终于被争取到手了。

“出发的时间定在明早五时整，在木叶的正南门集合。”三代目继续说道。他又抽了一口烟，神情严肃起来。“接下来是火影命令。我明白你们想要救出猎犬——不，卡卡西——的迫切心情，但你们的一切行动必须以保全自身为最高准则。一旦两者发生冲突，优先撤离战场，切忌以身犯险。木叶禁不起更大的损失了……希望你们两个能够谨记在心。”

他没有说得更详细，但鼬已领会到火影话中暗含的深意。他和天藏，一个是写轮眼的正统传人，一个是世上仅存的木遁使用者；卡卡西的被俘已经令一只写轮眼落到了雾隐的手里，一周的时间过去了，那只眼睛还在不在它原本的位置都是个未知数。鼬有充分的理由相信，若非他和天藏是上次行动的剩下的唯二当事人——小队的第四名成员由于伤势过重，在回程路上便永远地闭上了眼睛——又一再坚持亲自前去，三代目甚至不希望让他们两个再踏上雾隐之里的土地。

天藏的肩膀再次紧绷起来。

“是。”他低声说。

“另外，”烟雾在火影的周围第三次弥漫开来，“团藏也会派出一个根的小队，和你们一同出发。双方的地位是平等的，他们并不受你管辖调度，所以山猫，你需要和根的队长廿五做好事先协调，如果无法合力协作，至少要做到相安无事。”

天藏破天荒地没有对三代目的话做出反应。鼬按在地上的右手小指微微动了一下。

“祝你们万事顺利。”丢出这样一句似乎别有深意的话后，三代目将他们遣出了办公室。

两名暗部无声地走在火影塔的环形走廊上。鼬抬起头，望向身旁的棕发青年。“队长……”

“还叫前辈就行了，鼬。”天藏打断了他的话。“我们的队长只有一个人。”

“天藏前辈。”鼬从善如流地改了口。他顿了一下，飞快地放出感知确认周围潜伏的暗部没有在特地关注他们，这才继续低声开口。“刚才三代目大人所说的，团藏大人他……”

他的声音渐渐小了下去，垂在身侧的拳头却攥了起来。清早被秘密召唤至根的地下总部时、老人所说的那一番话，如今仍依稀在他的耳边回响。

**——下午日斩会批准你们前往水之国的申请。届时根也会一同出动，如果我的部下判断救援成功的可能性为零，他们的任务目标将转变为抹杀旗木卡卡西并回收写轮眼，以防木叶的宝贵资源和情报落入他人之手。我不会要求你去帮他们的忙，但你也不要做出妨碍他们的举动。如果甲或其他暗部要阻止根执行任务，拦住他们。**

**——不要让我怀疑你的忠诚，鼬。你的表现，会直接影响我对宇智波的态度。**

那是再露骨不过的威胁。

“无所谓。”天藏不带感情的声音将鼬拽回现实。“我们的目标是救出前辈，仅此而已。”

曾经的根的一员转过头来。面具盖住了他的表情，但透过上面的小孔，鼬依旧对上了天藏的目光，和当初他听到卡卡西厉声命令他们先走、自己留下来断后时的眼神毫无二致。

他几乎能想象到面具之下前辈那恐怖的脸色。

“和这一点所相悖的，无论是 **谁** ，都是我的敌人。”

* * *

从那次荒唐的“惩罚游戏”结束之后，又过去了十天。

水影的特使显然也是有正事要做的，卡卡西被投入了他的私人牢房里面。和刑讯所的重刑犯监牢、与用黑布盖着的笼子相比，这一次他的待遇要好得多，不但获得了一身衣服，手脚也只是被戴上了普通的镣铐，铁环的内侧也没有倒刺。左眼被特制的眼罩封住，防止他自己把写轮眼挖出来。牢房似麻雀，虽小却五脏俱全，他在狭小的空地上走两圈，活动活动筋骨，也不会受到看守人紧张的喝止。

那个看守很年轻，看上去最多十八、九岁，不会比卡卡西本人更年长。从他的行走坐卧中体现出来的身体素质，以卡卡西经验丰富的毒辣眼光来看，至多是中忍级别。

他很胆小，十分畏惧面具人，在对方跟前只会一味地垂着头，肩膀瑟缩着耸起。他同样害怕卡卡西，不知是受了面具人的命令还是趋利避害的天性使然，他从不和卡卡西说话或对视，每次只是沉默地送来三餐和水。

但是今天，这份例行日常被打破了。

“外岛的守卫发现了侵入者的行踪。”收走午餐托盘的时候，他飞快地看了一眼卡卡西，又迅速低下头去。“根据留下来的痕迹判断，那些人……是木叶的忍者。”

嘴里还没咽下去的最后一口饭团似乎在瞬间变成了沙子。直到看守的脚步声在石头楼梯上远去了，卡卡西依旧呆坐在铁床上，久久没有回神。

他最担心的局面还是出现了。

是天藏和鼬。一定是他们，他们没有放弃，来救他了。可这里是血雾之里的主岛，整个村子的中心腹地，水影，忍刀七人众，雾隐其他有名有姓的忍者都在这里，上一次他带队前来打探情报时，都不敢如此贸然深入，更不要说天藏他们不但要冲进来，还得带着他这个累赘逃出去。

而在这一切的阻碍之上还有那个面具人——卡卡西直觉认为他才是最大的威胁。在那场惩罚游戏的最后，尽管卡卡西处于半昏迷的状态，他仍然注意到了一个细节。面具人会使用一种独特的时空忍术，在不同的空间之中来回穿梭，那感觉和被水门老师带着发动飞雷神时有些类似，却又不完全相同。忍者以暗杀术为傲，而一个可以在任何地点毫无阻碍地来往的忍者，无疑将是这种艺术的最佳践行者。

此外面具人一直以来的暧昧态度也很令卡卡西在意。面具人了解他的身世，他的过去，对他那些最惨痛的回忆如数家珍，那绝对不仅仅是只知晓“写轮眼卡卡西”之名的浅薄程度。在蹂躏他时，面具人的手段无情，残忍，却并不会如一般的施虐狂那样，从中获得变态的乐趣，那些行动与话语之中所透出的不但有恶意，还有痛苦，仿佛折磨卡卡西的同时也是在折磨他自己。在某些意想不到的时刻，面具人又会呈现出不寻常的体恤与温情，好似先前做下种种暴行的并不是他本人一样。

面具人认识他，并且和他关系匪浅——这是卡卡西所能得出的唯一结论。但这样一来就更奇怪了：他的人际关系少得可怜，大半都已经埋在了土里，又是从哪儿冒出来了这么一位熟人？

不过这件事可以等到脱困之后再慢慢考虑。现在亟待卡卡西去做的有且只有一件事——越狱，离开这里，尽可能地向主岛的外围逃跑。以天藏的习惯，他会在主岛周边的树林里留下大量的种子，木叶的暗部之间有一套独特的、不为外人所知的符号密语，只要找到那些种子，他自然可以联系上他的同伴们。

必须在木叶和雾隐爆发正面冲突之前实行他的计划。

卡卡西做了个深呼吸，感受着查克拉在体内一经生成，就被咒印蚕食殆尽的循环过程。这十天来他无事可做，也只好研究这东西来消磨时间。而他也已经找到了让咒印失效的办法——尽管是暂时的。

八门遁甲。咒印的原理是“吸收”而非“抑制”，开门后一瞬间爆发出的查克拉会超出它的吸收速度，为卡卡西争取到宝贵的行动时间。虽然在那之后他需要承受咒印与开门的双重副作用，但现在也顾不得这么多了。

他不知道自己开门后能坚持多久，可能有一分钟，两分钟，也可能三十秒都不到。他需要周密筹划，把握最佳时机，而且绝不能把查克拉浪费在无谓的行动上……卡卡西闭上眼睛。

时间在他的沉思中一分一秒地过去了。头顶狭小的通气窗里投下一缕阳光，光线逐渐偏移，由明亮转为柔和，看守送晚饭来的时间要到了。

他听见了那几日来早已听惯的足音。

看守走下楼梯，来到栏杆外面。通常这个时候，牢里的囚犯会已经配合地站在小铁窗前，等着托盘被推进来。他会沉默且快速地吃下所有食物，然后把托盘重新推出去，他们一天中仅有的三次交流便就此结束。

可这一次却出了例外。

囚犯正蜷缩着身体倒在床上，一动不动。银发散乱地垂下，挡住了他的眼睛，几缕被冷汗所打湿的发丝贴在前额上。他的脸色煞白，失去血色的下唇被咬破了，似乎是在忍受着极大的痛苦。

看守慌张起来。面具人从未告诉过他遇到这种情况该怎么做。那个人只是用那冷酷的、富有压迫力的沙哑声音告诉他，不论发生什么情况，务必要让这个俘虏好端端地活着。如果俘虏有个三长两短，那么他也就可以去步他的族人们的后尘了。

他哆嗦着手从忍具包里取出一串钥匙，数出开启牢门的那一把，插进锁孔。铁门轰然而开，他快步闯进去，手伸向那囚犯的肩膀：“你——”

就是现在！

卡卡西的右眼猛地睁开，瞳仁深处闪烁着森冷的杀意。还没等看守反应过来，他已经从床上翻身跳起，手臂一扬，便将双腕之间足有一米之长的铁链绕在了看守的脖子上。

卡卡西扑过去，揪住看守，把他反按在床上，背朝上，脸朝下。他用膝盖死死地顶着看守的后背，握住那根锁链的两端向外用力拉紧。

勒颈而死，这是在不动用查克拉的情况下，能将对方无声且较为快速地置于死地的最佳方式。

看守惊恐地挣扎着，喉咙里发出“呃呃”的响声，两只手在空中乱抓，像是溺水的人绝望地想要寻求帮助。但卡卡西丝毫不为所动。

看守的身体突然僵直了一下。正当卡卡西以为他死了或是昏过去了的时候，却看到他将手心朝向自己，冰冷的霜花在掌中凭空凝结，积聚，然后——

生成的冰锥被发射了出去，正中卡卡西的左肩，破开皮肤深深刺入血肉中去，流出来的鲜血在顷刻间被冻结。在性命攸关的时刻，这名年轻忍者终于觉醒了他的血继限界。可惜这也只是他濒死之时最后的挣扎，一击过后，他的手臂便软软地垂了下来，这一次真的不再动了。

卡卡西不敢松懈，又等了一阵，直到确认对方真的断气了，这才把锁链松开。他像是到现在才终于感觉到了疼痛似的，倒抽了一口冷气，退后两步站稳，偏过头去检查自己的伤势。

整个肩膀已经麻痹了，左臂的活动会受到一定影响，所幸没有伤到要害。手掌长的冰锥几乎全没进了他的身体中去，卡卡西没有费心把它拔出来，被冻结的伤口不会滴下血来，这样正好。

伪装生病引诱看守进入牢房的作战成功了。欺骗是忍者的看家本领，而这个看守一看就是从降生起便从未出过村子，完全不曾见识过忍者间的尔虞我诈。几年前卡卡西从暗部的前辈手里学到了一些小技巧，其中包括在短时间内表现出脸色苍白、冒冷汗、浑身痉挛的症状等等，专门用来骗普通人和这种初出茅庐、缺乏警惕之心的菜鸟。技多不压身。

卡卡西侧耳倾听。周围很安静，没有任何声音，这或许说明面具人并没有在这里派遣其他的守卫，又或许说明其他的人已事先得了他的指示，正潜伏在暗处按兵不动。不过不论哪个是真相，卡卡西要做的事情总不会变。接下来他只需要发动八门遁甲，用雷遁斩断手铐和脚镣，悄无声息地溜出去……

地上反射着夕阳的一件东西吸引了卡卡西的注意力。他走过去把它捡了起来。是那串钥匙，在看守挣扎的时候从他的手中滑落，掉在了地上。卡卡西一把把仔细地察看过去，最后挑出其中的一把，弯腰凑近自己脚踝处的锁眼。

“咔哒”一声清脆的轻响，铁环应声而开。

见状，卡卡西挑了挑眉，脸上却并未现出多少喜色。他又快速打开了其他三个环扣，把两副镣铐丢在一边。现在他的手脚自由了，还受到禁锢的只剩下了他的左眼。那眼罩只有用查克拉才能解锁，至于需要多少，是否必须是面具男本人的查克拉，那就不得而知了。

要赌一把吗？

卡卡西在原地站了片刻。然后他把看守身上的全套衣服扒了下来，脱下囚服自己换上。有点短，但是斗篷可以遮盖住这些不和谐的地方。

将兜帽又向下拉了拉，遮住自己显眼的银发，他以猫一样的轻盈迅捷，无声地大步向楼梯奔去。

他终于离开那间牢室，重新回到了地面上。这里似乎是村子的边缘地带，僻静荒凉，不远处就是树林。卡卡西四下扫视了一圈，不出他所料，周围没有半个人影。

他没有费心在此多做停留，随便挑了一个方向就钻进了树林里。反正不论走哪边都是一样的，结局只有一个，那就是……

身后突然响起另一人的呼吸声时，卡卡西没有意外。被那人单手搂住腰，另一只手从腋下穿过、扣住他的咽喉时，他没有挣脱。被对方粗暴地按在旁边的大树上，受伤的左肩似有意似无意地撞上凹凸不平的树干时，他也没有反抗，只是抿紧嘴唇，从喉咙里发出一声隐忍的闷哼。

天色暗了下来，两个人静默地站在昏暗的林间，听着晚风从树叶间飒飒而过。

兜帽在刚才的一系列动作中已经滑落下去。面具人凑近他的俘虏的耳边，低沉的嗓音中有掌控一切的得意，也有受到反抗的恼怒：

**“你逃不掉的，卡卡西。”**


	8. 近在咫尺

一切正如他所料。

会突然与他交流、告诉他木叶来了人的看守是诱饵，唾手可得的镣铐钥匙是诱饵，远离村子、四下无人的监牢也是诱饵。对方已算准了他在这种情境之下会做出的唯一选择，替他安排好舞台，看着他按照设定好的剧本一步步走下去。就像猫捉老鼠的游戏一样，享受着将他玩弄于股掌之间的快感。

扣在卡卡西咽喉处的那只手放松了力道，由钳制改为轻佻的逗弄，指尖隔着手套在喉结上来回滑动。“不愧是大名鼎鼎的旗木卡卡西，”阿飞说，言语中的怒意散去了大半，听起来居然有几分愉快，“哪怕被封印了查克拉和写轮眼，也能成功杀掉狱卒，从监牢里逃出来。”

卡卡西下意识后仰，想要躲开那几根恼人的手指，却又在同时越发紧靠进身后人的怀里。意识到阿飞在因为自己的举动而更加愉快，他立刻停止了挣扎。“这一切不都是你计划好的吗？”

“非要说的话，只有你会冒险越狱这一点是我百分之百肯定的，其余的设置都只不过是建立在你成功的假设之上。那个小子是冰遁一族的幸存者，因为一直没有开启血继限界，所以留了他一条命。没想到他会在这时候觉醒了自己的力量，可是看看你……”环在银发暗部腰间的那只手从斗篷的缝隙间钻了进去，掀起上衣的下摆，将掌心直接贴上温热紧实的肌肤，“仅仅肩膀上受了点伤，就顺利地逃了出来，真是令我惊喜。”

“我可不想要来自敌人的褒奖。”

“不想要褒奖？那就给你惩罚好了。”什么东西钻出来的窸窣声响起，随后卡卡西感觉到阿飞进一步贴近了自己，温热的呼吸洒在他的后颈上。“越狱被抓了个现行，这会导致什么后果，你不会不清楚的吧？”

 **他的两只手都在我的身上……面具是怎么被揭开的？不过现在需要考虑的不是这个……** “我想——唔！”

毫无预兆地，阿飞重新掐住卡卡西的喉咙，制止了怀中人接下来的发言。他的声音突然阴沉下来。“不要想着和我做什么交换，卡卡西。牺牲自己去保护同伴，这种令人作呕的戏码，我不想再看到你演第二次。话又说回来，你凭什么觉得我会同意你提出的交易？一个阶下囚又有什么资格去和他的囚禁者谈条件？”

听到阿飞的质问，卡卡西居然一时语塞。 **是啊，** 他对自己说， **我到底在想什么？**

没有任何一个村子会对阶下囚心怀仁慈，甚至允许他们讨价还价。他对这一点应该再清楚不过，可之前从监牢里逃出来的时候，心里所盘算着的，又确实是将阿飞引出来，以自己的顺从为代价，换对方不向天藏他们出手。

为什么会产生这样愚不可及的念头？是之前对阿飞真身的猜测，影响了他的判断吗？

“何必呢？”见卡卡西一直沉默，阿飞大概是会错了意，语气又缓和下来，掐住他的手也松开了。“很多时候，一厢情愿的付出并不一定就会带来好的结果，对于付出者与被付出者双方都是如此。你认为木叶的人是为了救你而来，但他们说不定只是为了回收写轮眼，顺便杀掉你以防情报外泄。今日对你忠诚，甘愿冒生命危险来搭救你的部下亲友，来日也许就会成为与你刀刃相向的仇敌；而等到一切的真相都揭开后，再回头想来，或许让他死在 **为你赴汤蹈火的这一刻** ，对他来说未必不是一件好事。”

“所谓的命运……这个世界，就是这样的不可救药，毫无道理可言。”

“你什么意思？”听出他话里有话，似乎意有所指，卡卡西不禁皱眉。

“等回到木叶你就知道了——如果你还能回去的话。”阿飞却并不打算明言，很快转换了话题。“不过，连这种可笑的交易都说得出口，看来你是真的很想再次见到你的部下们。那么……我就满足你好了。”

他低低笑了起来，沙哑的嗓音透出危险的味道。“毕竟，阿飞可是个热心助人的好孩子啊。”

不等卡卡西回答，阿飞已经抬起手，遮住了他的眼睛。空间忍术发动的感觉传来，两次瞬移过后，他们再一次身处树林当中。但这一次显然和刚才的地点有所不同，即使被封印了查克拉，仅凭听觉卡卡西也能判断出来，就在他们前方不到二十米处正有一群人在活动，而且人数不少于五个。

不祥的预感在心头升起，他的身体紧绷起来。 **难道……**

那只手移开了。睁开眼睛，卡卡西看到，他最不希望出现的局面成为了现实。

两人此时正藏身于一处茂盛的、半人多高的灌木丛里。数名木叶暗部打扮的忍者正站在不远处，两人望风，两人在布置简易营地与警戒装置，另外四人围在一起，正在用手势交流着什么。四人当中卡卡西轻易认出了天藏和鼬，还有和他有过几面之缘的驯鹿；最后一人却是他从未见过的，在天藏、鼬与驯鹿进行商议的时候，他也只是抱臂站在一旁，并不参与。

过了片刻，天藏和两名队友的交流停下了。他转向那名陌生人，开始用另外一套不同的手势与他交流。卡卡西很快就意识到了这意味着什么——根。那人是根的成员，而且显而易见，团藏绝不可能只派了他一人来到这里。

手腕上传来的紧缚感令卡卡西猛地回神。他一低头，惊讶地看见自己的双手被一条黑色的藤蔓捆了起来。那枝条从阿飞的袖口中伸出，在他的手腕上灵活地绕了几圈，勒紧，抬高他的双臂举过头顶。卡卡西下意识想要挣扎，可那藤条的力气却比他想象中的要大得多，在僵持中一点点将他的手臂拉直，又向下扳到脑后，在腰间绕了一圈固定。

“嘘——”阿飞戏谑地低语，显然很享受他困兽犹斗的模样。“我布下了幻术，他们也许无法看穿我们的位置，但声音却是无法隐藏的。你反抗得再厉害一点，难保他们不会听见响动，朝这边摸索过来。当然，如果这正是你的本意的话，就当我什么都没说过好了。”

“……你疯了！”卡卡西嘶声说。另两条藤蔓从地下无声钻出，缠住他的膝弯，分开他的两条腿向上抬起。现在他被摆成了空门大开、任人观赏的姿势，双脚离地，背靠阿飞才不至于后仰摔倒。这似曾相识的处境令卡卡西越发心生不妙，他竭力偏过脸向后看去，但余光瞥见的却只有那可恶的面具——阿飞又重新遮住了自己的脸。“这是……木遁？为什么你会……”

“连这种时候也不忘了套问情报吗，卡卡西队长？”锋利的苦无在阿飞掌中转了几圈，被他反手握住。“看呐……你的战友朝这边转过头来了。”

身体蓦地僵住，卡卡西看向前方。正在望风的一人正在看着这边；他缓缓扫视林中，视线掠过卡卡西与阿飞，不做丝毫停留便移了开去，就像他们根本不存在一样。但还没等卡卡西松口气，他的目光就又折了回来，再一次经过两人的藏身之处。

尽管知道对方并没有注意到自己，强烈的危机感还是令卡卡西不敢再发出半点声音。他放弃了挣扎，阿飞却不打算停下对他的玩弄；那把苦无在他眼前示威地比划两下，随即便对准他的胸口，轻轻割了下去。

布料被利刃轻而易举地分为两片，细微的轻响隐藏在树叶被风吹动的沙沙声中，不会引起任何人的警觉。数刀过后，卡卡西的上衣就变成了一团碎布条，可怜兮兮地挂在他的肩头和手臂上。阿飞满意地啧了一声，又将苦无向下探去。

下身一阵凉意传来，卡卡西羞耻地将脸偏向一边，闭上眼睛，身体因极度的紧张而微微战栗。他完全不敢想象，如果此时阿飞撤去幻术，或者暗部们察觉到异状，设法解除了这个障眼法，他将来还能以何等面目面对他的同僚们。

但阿飞想要做的显然不仅止于此。

苦无被收了回去。那双手抚上他的身体，两指夹住乳头以轻重正好的力道揉捻，指尖在大腿根附近暧昧地上下抚摩，却并不触碰他的性器。手套略显粗糙的质感刺激着私密的部位，激起一阵又麻又痒的感觉，卡卡西的呼吸急促起来，喘了两下便牢牢屏住，不肯再发出半点声响。

“在这种环境下反倒变得更加敏感了……就那么害怕被人看见吗？还是说一想到有被人看见的可能性，身体就不由自主地兴奋了？”阿飞以气声在卡卡西的耳边撩拨。他显然也被挑起了兴致，卡卡西能感觉到一处硬物隔着布料抵在自己的尾椎骨上。像是故意要逼他出声似的，胸前的那只手加大了力道，捏住挺起的肉粒向外揪扯，卡卡西咬紧牙关，努力不去对这份疼痛做出反应——

“……唔嗯嗯！”阴茎在毫无预警的情况下被握住，脱去手套的五指虚环着柱身，带着薄茧的指腹在冠状沟处轻轻碾过。猝不及防之下，卡卡西倒吸了一口凉气，身体猛地向上弹起。这个举动似乎又刺激到了阿飞，男人发出一声闷哼，呼吸也随之变得粗重。

“那么，就先这样了。”幸好在这时，另一边的天藏和根也结束了交流，说话的声音盖过了两人发出的声响。“一旦发现目标，随时通知另一方。”

丢下这句话后，那名根的成员结了个手印，以瞬身之术离开了。他走后，天藏将自己的队员集结起来，开始布置轮流值夜的顺序，并安排明天的行动方案。

卡卡西已经完全顾不上去听他们说什么了。他瘫倒在木遁的支撑与阿飞的怀抱中，头向后仰去枕在阿飞的肩上，双眼放空地盯着上方，张开嘴无声喘息。对方的手正在灵活熟练地抚慰他的性器，借着分泌出来的液体套弄得越来越快，从会阴到龟头都不放过。

大腿根一阵阵地痉挛，卡卡西知道自己已经临近喷发的极限。这时他听见阿飞说道：“听……他们提到你了。”

“坦白说，我一点都不信任根。”似乎有人提出了什么质疑，天藏如此回答，语气罕见地强硬。“我曾经是他们的一员，那些人的原则是什么，我比你们更加清楚。我们的任务是营救猎犬，而不是将他暴露在更多的危险之中。如果对我的决定感到不满，等任务结束回到木叶，你可以向火影大人随意检举，但现在这里的队长是我，你最好听从我的指示行动。”

作战会议就此结束。暗部们四下散开，各自前往附近事先布置好的藏身处休息，原地只剩下了负责第一班值夜的天藏和鼬。没有生火，两人在昏暗的暮色中就地坐下，将面具歪戴在头上，拿出兵粮丸充饥。

“想说什么？”天藏冷不丁问。

“……不。没什么。”沉默了一下，鼬摇摇头，回答道。“我只是在想，我们是否能够成功找到队长，带着他返回木叶。而且已经过去了这么多天……不知道队长现在怎么样了。”

天藏盯着鼬看了一阵，然后移开目光，望向他处。

“别担心。”虽然这样说着，但他的声音中却带着明显的紧绷。“前辈名声在外，在榨干他的全部价值之前，雾隐不会甘心杀掉他的。前辈他现在一定正在主岛上的某处，一直在咬牙坚持着，从来都没有放弃希望。所以我们也不能轻易打退堂鼓，这次一定要三个人一起回去，绝不再把任何人留在后面。”

鼬看着他，神色也坚定起来。“嗯！”

与此同时，在离两人不远处的灌木丛中，他们的队长正被囚禁者抱在怀里，双腿大开朝着空地的方向，被对方的阴茎撑开身体，缓慢而坚定地侵入。以他自己的精液作为润滑，那肉具进入得并不算艰难，就像是故意要折磨他一样，细致地碾过每一寸肠壁，直到整根没入。

汗水滑落下来模糊了眼睛，卡卡西低垂着头，牙齿已将下唇咬出了血印。他听见枝条舒展的声音，随即阿飞的舌头便舔上他汗湿的后颈，在他耳边发出恶魔般的低笑：

“现在，就是真正考验你的时候了。”


	9. 阿兔的图

<https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/63751337>

P站在国内被墙了，请挂上vpn再看。


End file.
